Konoha Babylon: Ino Diaries
by PenumbraChey
Summary: Ino's mis adventures of self discovery that start as she trains for the day her Sasuke...Yeah, Right... will come back to her. But she learns some new things about herself and finds a most unusual teacher. While ignoring deeper truths.
1. January 1 to February 5

A/N: I just wanted to dive in and have a little fun with this...I start off with some original characters...Don't worry, other familiar names will start popping up as I go along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...I've considered looking into renting...the man who does it for real is a genius...me, I hope I'm an entertaining hack.

January 1

I have decided to make a New Years Resolution. I will no longer wait around for Sasuke Uchiha to return and be my first. Instead I will find a way to make myself prepared and irresistible to him. I am going to hone my sexual arts to be my special Kunoichi skill. I will be worldly, experienced and afraid of nothing. I've looked into all the necessary safety precautions, both medicinal and latex. I even know who's going to be the first; there's this guy Yuji who I see because he has regular guard duty at the village gate. When ever I come and go on missions he's always been really friendly with his banter. Although, lately since there's been a bit of innuendo in his small talk, I suspected was interested in me. He's not too bad to look at either: reddish brown hair just above his shoulders, nice dark eyes, and an ass I can't wait to see out of those tight pants he wears. We've already set up our first date for tomorrow when he's free…I wonder if the anticipation is going to be better than the actual act.

January 2

I did it and some part of me thought 'Is that all there is?' When Yuji and I met up he really did make an attempt to make it look like a date, I'm still trying to decide if that's the way he really saw it. We caught dinner at Naruto's favorite ramen place, apparently its Yuji's too. Thankfully, Naruto was nowhere in sight, it would have been just like him to walk up and go "Hey, Ino, who's your friend?" then do something absolutely embarrassing. So at least dinner went smoothly. Then we went back to his apartment, it was surprisingly clean considering what I've heard about guys who live off on their own. It was also kind of small, but then how much space does a single guy really need. I mean I'm happy at my parent's place with just my own room to escape into.

Anyways, he offered me something to drink and since it was cold out I chose tea. I think he may have been hoping I'd choose something stronger, but he followed my lead and made enough for both of us. "A little warmth, a little caffeinated stimulation" I rationalized. He was actually pacing this really carefully; I thought he'd be on me the moment we got through the door. So, there we sat sipping our tea and talking trivialities about ourselves. How did I like the kind of missions I was being assigned, would I rather work with other people? Stuff like that.

About forty minutes later I decide I'm through with small talk, its time to make the first move. I walk across to him, sit on his lap and start to kiss him. That got him going; I could feel to change in him almost immediately. He slid his hands against my breasts and the electricity of it caught me off guard. I gasped and he pressed his advantage. We explored each other for a few minutes there in the chair. He finally picked me up and carried me over to his bed. His sense of urgency increased, here I wanted to take a little more time with the preliminaries and he's tugging at both of our clothing like it was going to burn him if it stayed on any longer. I mean, sure I came to him with no intention to say no, but it might have been just a little better if he gave me just a little more opportunity for input. A few minutes later it was all over: he'd apparently gotten what he'd wanted out of it just as I'd gotten past the initial shock and was starting to feel something that might have been good. So, we lay there for a while, and he starts talking again. Do I want to stay the rest of the night? When can we get together again? At least he didn't ask me how you get bloodstains out of the sheets. With all the wounds we get on missions cleaning up blood comes with basic training.

Maybe, since it really did seem to be his idea of a date I'll keep him around for a while. He's easy to look at, even if he talks too much. Who knows maybe that 'almost felt good' might feel better the next time.

January 6

I went on another date with Yuji. I guess he is into the idea of me being his girlfriend. This time we just went out for dinner, and then just sat around talking over tea.

He mentioned some of the things he wanted out of life; he wanted to work hard when he gets sent off on missions so he could get promoted, and then he went on to sat he could see himself settling down in about six years or so if he could find the right girl. He fidgeted so cutely when he said this. I told him back that I had every intention of working with the intention of becoming a Jonin like my father. I let him know that I really wasn't sure where our relationship was going to go, but for now it seemed like it could be fun. He accepted that at face value, so I guess I kind of have a boyfriend for now.

We went back to his place again. I was right the second time was better, he was a little less hurried and I was just a bit more open about what I wanted. So I lingered around long enough for him to be ready to do it again and then I asked him if I could try to be on top. Now that really worked much better for me. I mean I've always been a take charge kind of girl, but this was well, different. I could see so much better the effect I was having on him by adjusting my movements. Afterwards, he seemed to have no complaints, but he did fall asleep fairly quickly afterward. I left him a note then snuck out as quietly as possible to go home.

January 18

I just picked up another of the gate guards; this one's name is Yama. Yeah I know, his name's Yama, and my family's name is Yamanaka, so what. This guy is one mountain I want to climb, he's 6' 5" and as solid as the cliff our Hokage's get their likenesses carved into. His hair is dark brown, kind of short and spiky. He's green-eyed and square jawed, with a strange crooked smile, which may be the result of a small scar just beside the right side of it. Best of all he's always on a different shift than Yuji, so what he doesn't know…

We met up just down the street from my family's shop. He asks me if I'd had dinner yet, I ask why, apparently he's just gotten of shift. So we end up at neighborhood restaurant. This guy can really pack it in, not quite on Chouji's level, but I'm glad I'm not footing the bill. When he finished he asks if it's okay if we just walk around for a while, so we then spent a good half an hour just wandering about town. He put his arm around me as we wandered, which was kind of awkward due to our height differences, but it did make me feel a little warmer.

"So," I say "I was wondering if we could go back to your place?"

"Um, okay." he replies in his deep voice, he tries not to smile but I could see through it.

It turns out to be in the same apartment complex that Yuji lives in. Luckily, Yama lives on the 3rd floor at the opposite end of the building. It makes me wonder how many bachelor guardsmen may actually live here; I'd better watch it in the future. Unfortunately, the first thing I discover upon entering is that he's not as good a housekeeper as Yuji; otherwise the apartment is the same.

I reflexively start straightening up a few things without realizing I'm doing it until he clears his throat behind me and asks "Beer?" when I turn to face him.

"Do you have anything warm to drink?" I ask, hoping for tea.

"You drink warm beer?" He asks with a puzzled look. So, he's not the brightest guy in Konoha…

"Never mind." I walk into the kitchenette part a look quickly into the cabinets, nothing promising. Then I check the fridge…almost all beer, this is definitely the bachelor lifestyle I'd heard of.

Oh well, I resign myself to getting down to what I came here for. I go and sit on his bed and try to pretend I know what I'm doing. "Come over here, I wanna play." I get him to lie on his back while attempt to get his shirt off in a playful way. Wow, his muscles are spectacular and they just go on forever. I consider just admiring him for a while, but he's already decided it's his turn to remove something of mine. So we go back and forth with this for a while then finally get down to the main event.

His moves were much more practiced than Yuji's, but he also seemed as concerned about making me feel good as he was in getting what he wanted out of me. This was kind of nice, for the first time I could say I genuinely enjoyed myself. So I stay there for while resting in his arms, taking in the way he smells, sure it's mostly sweat, but it's not a bad sweat odor. Some part of me wants to stay there and fall asleep, but I know I can't.

"Hey, Yama," I say softly, "As much as I wanna stay I gotta get going." I run my hand down the tight muscles of his chest. He pulls me into his arms again, presses me tightly to his chest and kisses me. When we stop I add, "Maybe we can do this again?"

"Sure," he gives me that crooked smile, "do you want me to walk you home?"

"Yeah, why not." I start to grab my clothes.

January 25

Just got back from a mission and ran into Yuji at the gate. I stole just a moment to talk to him as Shikamaru and Chouji went on to the Hokage's. "You free tonight?" I asked and he was available. That was good because I was starting to realize that my body was telling me I want something that I could only get in one of maybe two places. Lucky for Yuji I ran into him first. We set up to meet at the place we went on our second date.

It was a reasonably satisfying experience as far as a date goes. Dinner was fine then we went off to a new place Yuji had discovered: a coffee shop that also had dessert items. We shared some whipped chocolate thing that I can't remember the name of and each tried a different coffee. I chose something that had a vanilla flavoring to it, but Yuji got something called espresso and the only reason I remembered that name is because he gave me a taste and it was kick-ass. If I ever need something to wake me up when I'm dragging, oh yeah, I'll be there.

As far as the sex that seems to be making progress too. He let me take charge and I have to say I'm learning just a little more about myself each time.

January 27

I got some more Yama time in tonight. I ran into him early when he was off to his shift at the gate, I asked him what time he was getting done and he let me know. Luckily I knew Yuji had an evening shift tonight so I had no fear of setting up this date. I told him I would pick up take-out and meet him along his route home.

Everything went off without a hitch. He got off work, then we met up, went back to his place, had dinner, drank some of his beer and we played…and we played. Damn, he's so much more fun than Yuji when it comes to this I just wish he wasn't such a slob. I almost tripped when I got my feet tangled in a pair of his underwear when I snuck out of his place at two in the morning.

February 4

It seems ironic to me that the latest man I'm taking the opportunity check out would be Yamato. All that 'Y' sound Yuji, Yama, now Yamato….although I'd heard somewhere that's not really his name. Anyways, I ran into him and on a whim I got straight to the point, I asked him on a date.

He looked at me like I'd spoken to him in another language. I cautiously repeated my request. He hemmed and hawed but did not come out and say no I assume my request must have confused him. I figured I might as well press my advantage, I played the pout card. "What, I'm not pretty enough for you?"

Suddenly he looked like he understood my request. He put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close so he could whisper in my ear, "I believe I know what you're really thinking. You'll have to go through with the date you've asked for first to see if I've guessed correctly."

He let go of me then turned to look at me. "I'll meet you over…there tomorrow around six." He pointed at the restaurant at the end of the street. "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" He looked at me like he could see through my clothing.

I almost considered changing my mind but something else in me was fascinated by that lecherous light that had crossed his eyes for a moment. "Sure, if I didn't want to spend the time with you why would I have asked?"

"Very well," he bowed slightly "until tomorrow." Then he vanished.

No opportunity for second thoughts…unless I choose not to show up…yeah right.

February 5

At the appointed time I walked up the street toward the rendezvous. He appeared as if out of nowhere and began to walk along side me. "So have you ever been here on a date before?" He asked.

It was such an ordinary question, why did it bother me. "I've wandered in here with friends in the past, but never for a date."

"Do you think it's likely you'll run into any here tonight?" He asked me as we got to the door.

"No idea." I shrugged, wondering if he's still trying to make me back out of this, and if so why.

We went inside and I found myself to be wildly relieved to see no one I knew there.

So we sat down to have a perfectly ordinary dinner together. He talked to me about what my plans for the future are. (I suspect this may become some sort of standard inquiry on dates.) So I gave him the basic lines, work toward becoming a Jonin, eventually find the right guy, settle down, and start a family. So of course, I remind him that part of the process of finding the right guy entails dating. At this point I make sure I lean forward to express interest and maybe show off my cleavage just a bit. I also make a point of trying to find out just a bit more about him. He admits that he doesn't have any promotion aspirations, but he stays quiet about personal aspects of his life.

When dinner was over he paid the whole bill before I had time to say anything. I was actually prepared to cover it since I was the one who asked him out, but he politely refused when I offered afterward. As he walked me back outside I thought that it was a curious development.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it." I replied, "Anywhere special you want to go?" I hugged onto his arm and looked up at him.

"I have an idea." He looked at me, but his expression was unfathomable. We walked out far into the training fields. It was dark and I didn't think I'd been in this area before. "This looks like a good spot," He said then used something called Mokuton Shichuuka no Jutsu and suddenly there was this house out there in the woods.

"Wow," I was positively giddy, "This is way too cool!" I started to walk around it. Yamato joined me with an amused smirk. After completely circling it he went to the door and opened it.

"Shall we?"

I went in and was astonished that it wasn't just a façade around an open area. This man is amazing I suddenly had a hundred questions I wanted to ask him. I looked at him as he stood the in the doorway. "So, what did you think I wanted…?"

He stepped forward put his hands gently on my shoulders and looked at me. Suddenly all my little fantasies went out the window. His expression changed and I suddenly felt like a child face to face with a nightmare as he said, "Aren't you a little young to be chasing around this kind fun."

I felt my knees hit the wooden floor beneath them as the suddenly gave out. I know I stared up at him in total fear not knowing what was going to happen next.

Unexpectedly, he began to laugh. It was a friendly laugh that seemed out of place after what had just occurred. "You are so lucky that I'm such a nice person. I suggest you take this as an object lesson of what could happen if you play with men who are way out of your league on a whim." He offered me a hand back up as my initial shock wore off. "I could have easily overpowered you and done anything I wanted with you." He turned the scary expression back on and said "And I do mean anything." Then back to his normal expression again.

"So I guess this is a no go then?" I don't even know why I thought to say it but my voice squeaked in a weird way.

"I'm afraid so," He smiled, "Although if you or I haven't hooked up when you hit twenty or so maybe I'll reconsider…you're still just a little too girl and not enough woman."

"Oh thanks." I snipe sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." He smiles, "shall I walk you home?"

"I guess." I sigh.

I think what I learned is to do just a little bit more research before I do anything like this again. No whims.

* * *

A/N: I've only recently discovered Yamato, I thought it would be fun to play with him this way...I really hope he is a nice guy. 


	2. February 13 to March 19

A/N: I've got a few more familiar faces appearing this time. In fact the idea for one of these segments was one of the two ideas that started me on this kick. Just consider the OC as part of Ino's learning curve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -I don't want the responsibility. It's got to be hard work being that good a Manga-ka.

* * *

February 13 

I just got back from a mission today and it suddenly occurred to me that I have two boyfriends who are probably going to expect some of my attention tomorrow. Neither of them were on gate duty when I got in, so couldn't even set anything up. I waited until after the report to check back, figuring by what time it was the shift might have changed. Luckily it had, and Yama was there. He was free tomorrow night, so I talked him into meeting me somewhere on the side of town as far away as possible from his apartment…and my home. I know my parents tend to go out that night too, but they have their favorite neighborhood haunts.

Well, since I'd checked in with one of them I thought I'd see if Yuji was home…he wasn't. So I set about looking for little tokens of my affection for them. I was not going to spend the rest of the day attempting to make them anything. I enjoy both of them but I suspect neither of them will ever be the love of my lifetime. So far that spot is still reserved for Sasuke…although I do have a short list of second choices. I found some very nice chocolate and went back home. Now if I can just find Yuji early enough in the day tomorrow.

February 14

I started the day in a panic. Stupid…stupid…stupid…I forgot that my parents would need me in the shop to handle last minute orders and run deliveries. When I say run, I mean run. The first two and half hours after we were open I don't think I moved at anything slower than a jog. So there I am, running back to the shop, and for a moment I thought I heard my name. However, knowing that I had to return so I could do the next set of deliveries, I just kept going.

Next thing I know I find myself with a rope wrapping around my waist and suddenly I'm spinning backward. Before I could even think of doing anything I found myself face to face with Yuji. "Ino, I saw you go running by. I called out but apparently you didn't here me."

"Oh, I heard you…" then I grab his hand and started back to the shop. I explained hurriedly about our busiest day of the year.

He tells me right back that he's got to be at the gate in the next fifteen minutes because he's off on a mission.

"I understand completely," I tell him, "but you still have to come back with me, I've got something for you."

So I ask him to wait just a little up the street. Then, just before my dad can stop me to give me the next set of deliveries, I let him know I've got to get something from the apartment upstairs. I snatch the little blue box off of my dresser and rush back to my dad while cautiously holding it behind my back. He hands me the order for delivery. I take it and rush back toward Yuji. Luckily the place I'm off to this time is on the way toward the gates so we get a few minutes more together. I give him the chocolate, "A little something so you'll have sweet dreams on the road." I grin. He smiles and I kiss him goodbye.

"I'll see you when I get back." He seems so happy.

'You bet you will,' I think to myself, 'I can't wait to see what else you might be able to do with that rope.' It never even occurred to me to ask him what his specialty was: now I'm curious as hell.

When we finally closed the shop for the day I had just enough time to get cleaned up for my date with Yama. Since my discovery about Yuji's ability earlier, I've been thinking I should find out about Yama's as well. So we met at the appointed hour at the restaurant I had selected, once again luck was on my side: My paranoia about the possibility of running into Yuji or my parents when I selected it paid off. It was not exactly what one considered a romantic rendezvous so it was not a problem just showing up for dinner tonight.

Yama got a beer right away but seemed a little surprised that I didn't get one as well. I have to remind him I'm not legal yet…for restaurants…I add a wink just for emphasis. He doesn't have to know how young I really am…he just has to know I can't risk being proofed. I know how old he is however, 22, and I don't think that a six year age difference is all that bad. Although I suspect my dad would kill me if he found out.

I got him to talk about his specialty over dinner: he's able to do earth manipulation, in particular rock. He complains that even though he's able to make two stone duplicates at once the thing that hold him back from promotion is that he can't get them to move as fast as he'd like. Although he does smile when he talks how hard they can hit. Oh well, I guess his jutsu doesn't have the potential for experimentation Yuji's does.

We got back to his place about an hour and a half later. I finally got to give him his little silvery gray box of chocolate (I picked out the box because he tends to wear gray almost exclusively). He seemed amused. Shortly thereafter we got down to our usual business. I think he was just a little more playful than usual, maybe there is something to be said about the magic of Valentine's chocolate.

The problem was of course that I was already beat from the busy day followed by the energetic evening. I fell into a deep sleep in his arms, woke up to discover it was 5:12 in the morning and once again almost killed myself working my way out of the obstacle course known as his apartment. I think I should have gotten Yama a maid instead of chocolate.

At least I managed to sneak back into the apartment without getting caught by my parents.

February 24

On the last day of our last mission I overheard Chouji telling Shikamaru about one of the variations of the Bubun Baika no Jutsu and the part the anatomy it affected. Maybe it was just a guy bragging to his buddy, but I've been thinking about it ever since. Anyways, my curiosity got the best of me. When I found out my parents were going to be out of town getting new plants for the store leaving me home alone… I didn't waste a moment. I invited Chouji over for dinner. Luckily, I had actually learned how to cook. Better still, my mother was one of those people who always kept a lot of staple food items around the house so I didn't have to spend too much on the extra fresh items to feed him.

I confessed to him that I had overheard him talking to Shikamaru…and the possibility had intrigued me. He blushed and stated yes, it was a traditional talent among the men of his clan, but he wasn't sure if he had mastered that art yet. I told him that I was willing to take the risk if he was. He then blushed again as he confessed that the reason he was unsure was because he had never…ever. Needless to say, that revelation didn't surprise me at all. But I did the reassuring thing by telling him that it was all right by me as long as he let me be his guide.

So we ended up in my room and, you know what, he was surprisingly good. I mean it was a little rough at first when he did his initial adjustment with his justu, but once we were past that he didn't take long to catch on to my rhythm. This really had me humming; I mean who would have thought that burly Chouji had such a talent. I was starting to think I was enjoying myself a bit too much, that I really didn't deserve this. Then it happened, the critical moment…his face started to scrunch up in the cutest way… then he lost it. His jutsu reverted and flashed through its other forms. Luckily I was on top (I hate to think what would have happened if I wasn't…Shudder.) I popped into the air like an overstressed rubber band, braced myself as I came at the ceiling. For a moment it looked like something out of a nightmare was going on below me. Various body parts expanded and contracted as I watched. The ear was particularly disturbing to me for some reason. Then I landed gracefully at the foot of my bed, just as Chouji finally got it under control and reverted to his normal proportions.

"Damn, that looked painful." Was all I could think of saying to him.

He sat up with a truly embarrassed expression on his face. "Oh yeah, it was, but I'm okay now." He mumbled, but for some reason he was staring at his hands. "I'm sorry; I warned you I hadn't perfected it yet." He wouldn't look at me, I almost felt sorry for luring him to my place.

I sat down next to him on the bed, put my arms around him as best I could, and tried to rest my head against his shoulder. I put out just a little bit of healing energy when I did this, just to be sure he wasn't trying to hide any real injury from me. "It's okay, no harm done to me at any rate, I'm sure you'll master it in no time." Then I tilted my head and whispered in his ear, "If nothing else it was one exciting ride." I kissed him on the cheek and started to laugh. He started to laugh too. We both lay back on my bed just laughing for a good five minutes.

Chouji finally sat up with a look of new found determination, and said, "Yes, I will master this someday and make some girl very happy someday." He looked me over and added, "If it doesn't turn out to be you, you'll forgive me, won't you."

I laughed again then smiled up at him "Sure, we're still friends and teammates."

"Never doubted it," he replied "just remember that this jutsu ensures the continuation of my family line. Once, I master it girls will be lining up for some Chouji action, so don't go and get jealous on me because you only got the first taste." Well, that was a quick recovery of the male ego.

"You big fool, what ever makes you think I'm the jealous type?" I sat up and hugged him, "I'm the one who makes people jealous." He hugged me back, it was funny it didn't even seem to bother us that we were still naked. I'm kind of glad things worked out with us, I'd have hated to see our squad suffer because of my getting ahead of myself.

After he left I checked around my room and cleaned up anything that was broken. Luckily the bed wasn't among the things that were damaged by his loss of control.

In the back of my mind, I want to keep Chouji in mind for a repeat performance, if that sample was a taste of things to come it just might be worth the risk.

March 3

I figured since I'd done Chouji I might as well try my luck with Shikamaru. It wasn't easy to come with the opportunity; I've been working on it all week. Finally, it came to me, we've got the potential as a team to fill a new niche in the ninja business, and it's something Shika would probably find brilliant. So, since I've got the idea I have to tell our resident genius so he can see how clever I am. Then, I can make my move because he'll be distracted because he's suddenly seen me in a new light. Yes!!

So we met out by his place.

"I have a new mission idea that, if the Hokage goes for it, could be profitable, yet low risk." I smiled at him. "It would also be perfect for a small team like ours."

"And what kind of mission would that be?" he looked at me with one of his slightly bored yet ever so slightly wary expressions.

"Character assassinations."

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. I thought I'd catch his interest.

"Well, think about this. In every town and village out there, there are individuals of high standing: elders, politicians, businessmen, etc. that somebody doesn't like. Whether it's a rivalry or out or concern for the good of the masses; someone wants these people out of the way. Usually it entails bloodshed which can lead to a cycle of revenge." I paused to see if he was following me so far. It looked he was taking it in thoughtfully. "Well, imagine if there was a way to discredit these people without bodily harm. Since people who make speeches tend to be slow moving targets, I would have little problem catching them with my jutsu. Visualize me causing said public figure to do or say something embarrassing in public, all the while I'm lying to them in their head that 'this is the real me.' I really think it could work."

"So do I," Shika actually smiled "now we just have to find some clever way to explain your body's freeze-up or collapse."

"Well yeah, that's your part." I put my arm around his shoulder "So would you mind if I _linger_ around while you come _up_ with something_inspired_." I whispered into his ear trying to sound sexy while loading my phrasing with innuendo.

"Ino, I don't want to go there."

"Go where?" I try to play innocent for a second.

"You know exactly what you were trying." He looked at me.

"You're not into that?" I replied "Are you into guys?"

"Not yet, no." he blushed for a second, "Let me put it this way, I'm not into guys and you're not the girl I'd be into. Just leave it at that." He looked away for a moment. "I'll get back to you on our coverage for while you're out of your body issue."

"So from what you just said there is someone and you haven't…"

"I know what you did last week…" he gave me one of _those_ looks, "Sometime I worry about you. Don't do anything that's going to take you off the active duty roster."

'Damn, I forgot Chouji's his best friend, even if he didn't say who, I'm sure Shikamaru would figure it out just by the way Chouji would act while talking about the experience. I've heard how guys can talk about those things…' "Don't worry about that I've been very cautious and prepared." I tried not to blush, "I have no intention of letting something like that prevent me from trying out these new missions."

"Well then, I'll let you know. Then we can tell the Hokage your new idea."

"See you later." I waved to him, still bristling that he'd gotten the better of me.

As I walked home it occurred to me: Shikamaru had turned his face toward Suna. He had to be thinking about Temari, the ice princess of the sands. Dammit Shika, at least with me you'd get some real action. I bet her idea of a blow job would be to whack you up the side of your head with that big ass fan of hers.

March 16 (Okay- the last week too!)

This is catch up on the last few days. I don't normally talk about work in here, I don't even take my diary with me on missions, but this is too good, Team 10 came back from our first mission of character assassination. Shikamaru's idea for blending into the crowd was as follows: He'd be somewhere separate from Chouji and me in the crowd, that way he could delay anyone who thought our actions were suspicious. Chouji acted as my catcher.

Our target was a wealthy man seeking a position of great power in a city beyond our territories. He was well on his way to success; most of his opponents just seemed to step down. However, he had somehow always maintained a squeaky-clean image in public. Our client doubted that was really the case. We got two days to observe him to see if we could find any weakness, on the third day we had to act.

That afternoon he was to give a major speech to his supporters and potential converts, which was our opportunity to strike. My role was that I got to act like I was drunk. To add to authenticity I did have just a swallow of sake, and splashed a little on like perfume just so I smelled the part. I also still had a little sake bottle filled with water. Chouji got to play the part of my whiny boyfriend. He got to say things like, "I don't know why you wanted to come here." and "You shouldn't drink anymore of that."

When the target hit the stage it was show time. I had to catch him just as he approached the podium that way if he tripped it could be laughed off. It went off flawlessly, Chouji caught my body and muttered something along the lines of "Hey snap out of it, I told you, you shouldn't have been drinking that stuff."

Meanwhile, I, as the target, got out in front of everyone and made a speech. "I want to thank all of you for coming out to see me today. I feel this is the time to tell you all how I feel about you; I love you all and want to especially thank my assistant Kota." I walked over to the man standing just off to the left hand of the stage extended my hand like it would be a handshake, then drew him into a passionate kiss. "Last night was wonderful, and I have decided this is the time for me to come out with the truth: I am leaving my wife of ten years, Miho, and will spend the rest of my days with you." Words done, I did my jutsu release as discreetly as possible.

The worst part was that this whole set up was not far from the truth. We had lucked out and found out his late night planning meetings were part business, part pleasure. Since his wife's family was almost as influential as his, he was politically dead. If his opponents didn't defeat him now, his wife would have his head on a platter for the public insult.

Chouji and I met Shika beyond the town gate. "I can't believe you just made him walk up and kiss that Kota guy like that." Chouji laughed "You should have seen his expression. It kept changing from, 'how dare you, stop that,' to, 'blushing school girl,' especially when you announced you were leaving the wife."

"I'm just glad it went so well." Shikamaru smiled "That grain of truth thing should carry through because of those reactions by the assistant."

"The best part was listening to his mental reactions to my invasion. He was almost caught in his fantasy during that kiss. I kept repeating to him in his mind 'this is only a dream'." I know I really got a rush out of it.

We met up with our patron at tea house about two hours out of town. Well, Shikamaru did anyways; we didn't want all of us revealed. Besides that I still reeked of sake so I was busy finding a stream where I could get the worst of it off me.

It took us two more days to get home. We spent a lot of the time discussing other routines we could use on people if we weren't lucky enough to find some real dirt to use against them.

So when we got home to the gates of Konoha, Yuji was on duty as was usual for this time of day, so I asked the guys if I could just take about two minutes before I caught up to them on the way to the Hokage's office. I just wanted to set up our next date, and he said okay to tomorrow night. I gave him a quick kiss and turned to go on my way.

March 17

What a horrible night this has been. I met up with Yuji for our latest date. We went out for dinner at a place that also had a band playing. It was a pretty good show; Yuji had previously heard them play and thought it might be a nice change from our usual routine. I told him I was pleasantly surprised, which was true. I decided, even though it was later than usual, I still wanted to go back to his place, so we wandered back to the apartment.

This was when it all fell apart. Apparently, Yama caught a glimpse of me with Yuji yesterday. To make matters worse, it is apparently also a day honoring the gods that created beer, so he was drunk. He was watching for Yuji to come back because his drinking had put some dark thoughts in his head. Before I could even express surprise at his presence, he had smacked Yuji upside the head with a beer bottle and had grabbed me.

As my feet left the ground in his tight grip I did the most obvious thing I could think of: I possessed him. Stumbling around, carrying my own body, I started banging on every door hoping that someone else would be in. I could feel Yama's drunken mind fighting me for control of his drunken body for all he was worth. Finally, a couple of the doors responded and yes, some of them also did guard duty, as I had suspected. I started to try to tell them what had happened to Yuji. I knew he was bleeding back there, but I couldn't help him and fight Yama at the same time. Second of all, I told them what had happened with me, the body still hanging from my arms. I knew I was almost out of energy to maintain my justu so I needed several of them to restrain Yama while I went back to my body. So, one of them got just a few more guys, and I set my body down so they could surround Yama.

When I made it back into my own body I was so exhausted I could barely move. So I just sat there watching as they subdued Yama. I could just see down the hall where two of them were treating Yuji when I should have been doing everything I could for him. I felt like the worst person in the world right then, two-timing these guys who lived in this complex. I kind of liked them both, but I admit I never had any intention of working toward a lasting relationship with either of them. I was only in it for the experience I'd been gaining from our physical relationships. Yeah, I was a user and now at least one of them had suffered because of me.

I found myself in a lot of hot water because of this. Someone actually knew who my father was and sent for him to take me home. "Ino, you are too young to be dating these men…"

I bit my tongue. Tonight, I deserved any lecture he was going to give me.

March 18

I found out that Yuji lost his left eye in the incident last night. Yama is spending time on probation for a 'drunk and disorderly'. I got to spend a few hours today giving a disposition on what happened and filling out all sorts of paperwork. It was a humiliating experience because the people who took down the information were for the most part men. At least one of them was studying me a little more thoroughly than I would have liked…he's definitely on my 'do not date' list.

March 19

I went to see Yuji at the medical center today. My father would not let me go by myself, but he did agree it was only right that I should talk to him. At least he was nice enough to wait outside of the room while Yuji and I talked.

Surprisingly enough Yuji was very calm about the whole affair. He even admitted that he knew how old I was from the start, but thought I was really what he was looking for so he went for it anyways. (I'm so glad my dad was not in the room when he said that.) We talked for a while and I admitted that because of my age was still confused about what I wanted. Needless to say, he was the one who officially declared us broken up as a couple. I think I would have been truly astonished if he still had wanted me after all this.

When I walked out into the hall, my father took me by the arm. "Now you get to visit the other one, and make sure he knows it's over." So my father took me to visit Yama where they were making him work under observation for the week.

Yama took one glance at me and said simply "You keep those creepy eyes away from me. I don't ever want you in my head again." He looked genuinely scared. "And don't come near the guard station by yourself in the future. If you do and I'm there I'll file a complaint against you."

My father leaned forward and let Yama see his 'creepy eyes' "Maybe you should be a little more careful about checking how old the girls you date are."

"Dad, this one was my fault, I told you that." I put my hands on his arm to pull him back. "Chastise me in any way you see fit, but you can't punish someone else for my deceit."

My father turned back to me and led me back to the flower shop. He told me for the next three days he will make me work harder there than I have ever worked before.

I think after this I'll stick to one night stands, or, if he's entertaining, make sure there are no expectations for something more. If anyone even acts like they want to be my boyfriend, I'll run the other way as far and fast as I can. Well, at least until my dream boy comes back….

* * *

A/N: I like the concept of the Character Assassination, I've had fun with other versions of it. Also in his segment I think of Chouji having Lovecraftian moment...if you don't know what that means don't worry, not everybody is a Cthulhu reader. 


	3. April 5 to April 28

A/N: Okay, there is another OC in this chapter. He doesn't last long, but he is safely sandwiched between two familiar characters...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...Can't, just won't happen.

* * *

April 5 

Just for kicks I decided about a week ago I'm going to try to go after Rock Lee. I know he has the thing about Sakura, and that's what kind of makes this fun. I mean, if I can have my way with her number one fan, it would be a major victory. I don't get that many opportunities to one up my friend/rival since she became the Hokage's best and brightest student.

I know Lee is really into his training routine, so all I have to do is lurk around until he decides he's done. I've done my research; I know where his preferred practice sites are. The plan is as follows: pack a lunch for him, bring water, and towels that are slightly scented of lavender (I've read somewhere that it can be a turn on for guys). At last, the time was right I went out with my gear and found him.

It was early in the day so I figured I could snag him by lunch time. I watch him do his thing…and watch him do his thing…and watch…does he ever take a break? No wonder they call him a genius of hard work, I'm exhausted just watching him. I'm also starting to think maybe he really does need a girlfriend. He's got all that energy and no outlet for it other than this repetition, whew.

It seems like forever, I broke down and ate the lunch myself. Now, hours later I'm almost nodding off from boredom, when at last he stops. I waste no time "Hi, Lee." I come up behind him with one of the towels and start to brush it lightly against his sweaty face. "You're really amazing; I've never seen anyone as dedicated as you." I gently press my chest against his back.

"Ino-san," He asks, "what would bring you out here?"

"You. I've been watching you for a while, you're so amazing." I moved around to stand in front of him, while gently wrapping the towel around the back of his neck so I could keep him trapped by holding on to its ends without actually having to touch him yet. "Do you think we could get to know each other a little better?" I give him my sexiest smile.

"I'm sorry but that cannot be," he regarded me, "I must tell to that my heart belongs to Sakura. I will wait for her to come to me."

Oh great, he only has eyes for Sakura.

April 8

I decide to play a different game to land Lee. I use the transformation jutsu to make myself look like Sakura. Once I've gotten him where I want him, I'll reveal myself. That will give him the shock of a lifetime. It seemed like an easy plan.

I waited just beyond the place where he was training a few days ago, eventually my vigilance was rewarded. I immediately put my plan into action. I walk up to him; trying to my best not to come on too strong, "Hello Lee."

He looks at me like I'm some sort of monster. Now, I know I've gotten this transformation down; I've spent the past two days practicing it in front of the mirror. I know what Sakura looks like in a mirror reflection so I didn't mess up there either. "Who are you?" He asks, and then a flicker of anger crosses his face.

'Damn, he's serious.' I drop the justu; I don't need a fight on my hands. "How did you know I wasn't Sakura?"

"I just did, I cannot explain it to you. It is possible that part of it could be that I have learned from a past mistake." He had that little pout cross his face; maybe he was a little disappointed I wasn't Sakura. "I think it is, actually, that I just know my own heart."

'Awwww, that was kind of sweet' I think, as I look at him "I won't try to seduce you again, I promise."

He smiled. It was a nice smile, not that crazy grin he shares with Guy. Good luck with Sakura, Lee, you're gonna need it.

April 13

It has been about a month since I lost out on both of my steadies. I realize now I have a major itch that I am not happy attempting to scratch myself. I think I am definitely one of those girls who likes the real deal. So out of desperation I decide to let my dad set me up with a guy. The only problem is it may put me back into that potential boyfriend trap. Especially since Bunpei is the son of the owner of my father's favorite sushi place. Apparently, he's seen me at the restaurant when I've been there with dad, and has wanted to ask me out for a while. So, the last time I was there he noticed I looked a little down. So when my dad was in the next time, without me, Bunpei finally got the nerve to talk to him about it. He actually asked my father if it was okay to go out on a date with me. Well, but I can't tell him it anything about my old regular routine, I was getting some 2-3 nights a week, when not on missions of course.

So here I am, against my better judgment on a real date. Bunpei was not unattractive: he had black hair and it was about the same length as Sasuke's was the last time I saw him. He wore glasses as well, but at least they were of a style that suited his face. He came across as very nervous. I don't know if it was just me or if it would have been like this with any girl. First on our agenda was a symphony concert, he was definitely into that. I unfortunately was not as comfortable with this kind of music, and was constantly worried that I was committing faux-pas of concert etiquette. He was patient with me, which was good, but I can't say I would have returned the favor it we had been into my scene.

Afterward we went out for a late dinner. Luckily it wasn't as uncomfortable an environment; we went to one of the local places that I've been to before. When we were done he immediately offered to walk me home. "Don't you want to do anything else?" I put on my best sweet and shy act for him. He looked at me just as shyly, and explained that he had thought that first dates were supposed to be a chance to get to know the person you're out with, but not to be so long as to find out everything at once.

Well, okay then, I guess that means I'd have to wait until next time to see what he had. So, we set up our next date for 3 days from now…unless I get a mission.

April 16

Another date, another lack of action. Don't get me wrong, he seems like a really nice guy, but that's not what I'm looking for. Worse yet, I feel trapped in this situation because my dad is partially responsible for getting me into this. (I say partially because I actually agreed to it which means that, as much as I hate to admit it, I share the blame.) We went out to the movies then dinner at a slightly nicer restaurant.

This time he opens up a little more and tells me about his aspirations: he wants to take over more of the responsibilities of the family business. His problem is, of course, that he has none of his father's skills when it comes to the culinary arts, so it would have to be strictly in a managerial way.

Then comes my turn to talk about my life and where it's going. I, of course, don't have his problem. I really have followed in my father's footsteps. I work in my family's business, and it can be fun at times. But best of all I am proud of being a chuunin and working with the sons of my father's old team mates. Bunpei looks a little surprised when I tell him how much time I spend working and training with Shikamaru and Chouji. He questions if I think it's proper for someone who may marry someday to spend so much time with a couple of guys. I remind him that our village has always had mixed cells of shinobi, if hadn't realized that he's been living under a rock. He gives me a slightly hurt look, so I apologize about being so blunt with him. I realize not everyone in Konoha can successfully become a ninja, and some of us have a better chance of it because of our lineage, but really.

So I stepped back before we had a full blown argument. That's not like me, maybe it's this thing about my dad, and maybe it's just that Bunpei's so mousy that it's too easy to pick on him. So we sat there for a while, talking about other stuff, like what we do for fun. I settled for the girly answer about shopping instead of telling him about my real passion. I think that would have scared him.

Once again, he walked me home. At least, this time he made a half move as he kissed me goodnight. I try not to give him too much back, just a little pressure against him. He seems startled; yeah, he's a mouse all right. But, once again, he asks when he can see me again, so we set up as before, 3 days unless there's a mission.

April 23

My next date ended up being a week later because I went out on a mission. It was only a simple escort mission, and it was really uneventful. Probably the most boring one I'd been on in a long while, and all I could think about was the fact that my sex life was just as boring. I really was starting to look at my teammates in _that_ way again, except that there were no opportunities to even give it a try. Although, I almost fell out of a tree looking for a comfortable position when I snuck off to attempt some self-stimulation under the ruse of patrolling. Thank the gods no one saw that.

So, here I was, stuck with Bunpei again.

We started off taking a walk around the market area. He began to ask me how my latest mission went: I was candid; I told him how bored I was with it.

"If you're bored, then why do you do it?"

"It was just this assignment that was boring." I looked at him, "Do you disapprove of my career or something?"

"Ino, you're just so beautiful, why do you risk yourself on something that can get you scarred for life?" He looked at me with genuine concern.

"Are you saying that I should just stay here and just help at the flower shop?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe that." He blushed.

"What are you really thinking?" I looked at him slightly worried.

"How would you feel about helping me run my family's business?"

"Bunpei, is this some kind of proposal?" I can't believe that this guy is serious. He obviously doesn't know the real me if he's trying to talk me out of being a shinobi.

"Oh Ino, please hear me out, your splendor is wasted on battles. I can't bear the thought that two other men get to spend more time with you than I do, even if they are, as you claim, just your friends." He was looking a little excitable. "Yes, I do want you, but I don't want to risk losing you to something I have no control over."

Wait a minute; is he starting to go control freak on me? Is this mouse gonna go psycho? I don't need this. I try to think of a way to get him to back down and make him think it's his own idea.

"Bunpei, I don't even know if we're compatible." I toss this out in desperation.

"Compatible?" He looks at me with a blank expression.

"You know," I move to him keeping my voice as sultry as possible, and slowly walk my fingers down his front, "in-the-way- that-really-counts."

He swallows hard, his face is flushed. "Compatible." It comes out like a squeak.

"So, do you wanna find out?" I lick my lips.

That did it. He looked at me with shock in his eyes. "You're not a virgin?"

"Did I ever present myself as one?" I look at him, 'Did my father?' I wonder, 'No, probably not after the incident with Yuji and Yama, he must have suspected…'

"Which one of them was it?" he almost looked angry, "Who took your precious flower away?"

"Neither of my teammates if that's what you mean," I step back from him. 'Who the hell talks like this 'precious flower' crap?' "It's really none of your business."

"Gyyyaaaahhhh!" he screams at the sky, "The only girl I've ever been interested in and she doesn't fit into that perfect world image."

"What do you mean the only girl?" I ask him, "Are you worried you're gay or something like that?"

"Noooooo!!!" He looks at me with fear in his eyes, "Don't say it, don't even think it, my father will kill me."

"Well, what does my not being a virgin have to do with this anyways?" I look at him 'This is cool. I've never been with a guy who wasn't into girls before. Wait a minute, what the hell am I thinking!? This could be a recipe for disaster. Then again, this whole Bunpei thing has already been a catastrophe, so what have I got to lose?'

"I don't know, it's just kind of expected, I guess." He glanced around nervously.

"Are you living you own life or the life your father is laying out for you?"

"I guess my father does have certain things he'd like me to achieve." Bunpei looks up shyly.

'A half confession is better than none.' I offer him my hand, "Come on, let's have an adventure." 'I guess he wasn't the control freak, but I was a little surprised that his father was.'

For me, it was a totally unsatisfying experience, but at least Bunpei knows where he stands now. I'll just leave it at that.

April 27

Since my time with Bunpei was such an overwhelming disappointment, I decided I want to get in touch with my wild side. It seems it was time for me to hit on Kiba. I'm certain his animal instincts should be able to provide me with a new thrill. I managed to catch up with him after three days of trying. I came on to him as follows: "I was wondering if you'd like to spend some time with a real woman instead of that mousy girl on your team." I lean forward so he can get a better look at my cleavage. I realize that Hinata didn't do too badly in the breast department, but she has a tendency to hide her body under jackets. I don't make that mistake, I'm proud of what I've got and I'm not afraid to show it.

Kiba leers appreciatively. Then I see his nostrils flare as he takes in my scent. "You have an air of experience about you." He grins showing his pointy teeth, "When do you want to do this?"

"You name the time and place." I try not to sound too anxious, but I really want some action. The loss of my steadies and the disasters since has got me bordering on desperate.

"Is tomorrow too long to wait?" he looks me over me again; "There's a place that

Akamaru likes that's quiet, just beyond the practice grounds."

"The gates at 11:30 then?"

Kiba nodded.

I can't wait!!!

April 28

I waited just out of sight of the gates. I wasn't sure, but I had heard that Yama may have a new shift now.

"What'cha waiting for?" Kiba snuck up behind me, he grinned as I turned to face him.

"So are we claiming to be off to the training grounds?" I asked him 'I'd rather have my excuse ready just in case Yama really is there.' Fortunately he wasn't, but we still let the guard on duty know where we were off to… sort of.

'It really is a lovely grove.' I thought as we arrived at our destination.

Akamaru was already setting about to one of his favorite things: marking his territory about a hundred feet away.

Kiba pointed to a place where the grass looked surprisingly lush and soft. "I think this spot will suit your feminine need for comfort" He picked me up by the waist and carried me over to the place; it was half in shade and sun.

"So do you have any preferences?" I say as I reach out to pull on the fastenings of his jacket.

"I'm just disappointed you didn't wear anything with buttons."

"Oh, any reason."

"It's kind of fun to bite them off," he grins, "then spit them out in the grass."

'He's definitely not a first timer.' I smile, secretly grateful that there are no buttons; I'd hate to have to explain why I'm sewing new buttons on an outfit after I was supposed to be out training. I also start to wonder what type of girl he usually gets to come out here with him.

"So, if I get you to lie on your back and rub your belly, do you do anything dog-like?" I ask trying to keep my voice sultry so he doesn't think I'm picking on him.

"Why don't we both finish stripping down and find out," He teases back.

Out of the corner of my eye I still see Akamaru circling the area, still doing his thing. I'm glad it isn't a hot summer day.

The mutual clothing removal continues. We have fun taking turns, although I did have two more items than he did. I allowed him to use his teeth to tug off my panties…baaad doggy. At least he didn't spit them out into the grass.

"So, you ready to try it?" he lies on his back just daring me to do the tummy rub thing.

I lean over him and start to chide him, "Oh dear, I think there's something trying to get in the way." I reach over and rub my original target, his abs feel nice beneath my palm. I feel my anticipation of rubbing the other target build.

He grabs me and pulls me down on my side and starts licking me, yes, all wet and sloppy like a dog would. I can't help myself, I start giggling uncontrollably. He moves me around with practiced control, there are a few places he licks that I wish he would have lingered over, dammit what a tease; he's very definitely done this before.

"You taste nice." his voice is a growl now.

As creepy as his voice is sounding, I'm starting to think I'm enjoying myself. Maybe I just needed to try something different. Kiba stops licking me and picks me up to move me. His wiry muscles feel good against my skin, then a moment later he sets me down again. He moves behind me and pushes me down to my knees. Next he crouches against me.

Once again he growls in my ear, "Ready for the main event?"

He was fast and brutal, I was gasping for breath trying to decide if I should ask him to stop. I felt his claws come out as he gripped my waist with his left hand and arm. His right wandered more trying to hold me as tightly as possible to his body. When he finally hit that critical moment, he actually slowed down for a moment and I caught my breath again. That moment almost worked until he howled in my ear, I guess that was his finishing move. Worse yet, Akamaru echoed the howl almost immediately. Then the unforgivable happened: he bit me on the shoulder. I shrieked and elbowed him as hard as I could. He let go and took a step back.

"The clawing I could handle, but this is just one step too far, Kiba!" I gave him my most vicious glare while I checked with my hand to see how badly I was bleeding. It hurt like a son-of-a bitch…then again, that might be an apt description for dog-boy.

Kiba stood there frozen. I guess he hadn't expected that kind of resistance. I supposed I was lucky it didn't make him more primal. I stepped backwards from him to where my clothes were. I didn't want to risk showing my backside right now in case he'd take that as a sign of weakness. This guy might just be more animal than I can handle right now. I took a quick look to see where Akamaru was as well. He was a safe distance away. Good, I didn't need a sneak attack either. I started to pick up and pull on my clothes while maintaining eye contact as best I could. As I did this I could tell by his posture Kiba was starting to settle down again. By the time I was fully dressed again, he spoke without the growl.

"Sorry, I sensed a little fear in you and it over stimulated me."

"Gee, I thought you were going to say, 'You drove me wild.'" I glared at him.

"If you didn't like what you got today, you don't really want to see what happens when I'm totally wild." He flashed his teeth at me again.

"Good luck finding a steady then." I walked over and kissed him, because it was one thing we hadn't done. Then as I broke it off I waved, "I'm outta here." This time I did turn my back on him. As I got beyond the grove I heard a long sad sounding howl. I wonder if it was Kiba or Akamaru…?

* * *

A/N: Well, I'm still having fun. I hope you are too. When I said Bunpei was sandwiched, I'll bet he'd wish it was like that... 


	4. May 2 to June 16

A/N: This is where things get interesting...in a weird way. There is a method to my madness. No, there isn't. Yes, there is and that's final. Sorry about the argument with my inner self, She has a bad habit of doing that.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you that I don't own Naruto before you finally believe me?!?!

* * *

May 2 

I can't believe it my prayers have been answered. No, Sasuke isn't back to be my boy-toy yet. I've found someone who is surprisingly talented, who wants no commitment, just occasional entertainment, but is willing to share their secret wisdom with me. Strangely enough he's someone I wouldn't have even thought of looking at: Ebisu.

I was walking back after delivering an order for the flower shop when he stopped me about two blocks from home. "Ino, I have a proposition for you."

"What do you need?" I'm thinking he's heard about the character assassination thing. "Who can I insult for you?"

"No, no, no." he gestures, "I've heard a little something about your other interests, outside of work."

"Who told you?" I give him a slight glare.

"No one…I…well...there's…" His hands wave wildly before him but the more he spoke the deeper he was in it.

"Were you watching me?" I increase the intensity of my gaze.

"Well not exactly…"

"Not exactly what?"

"I just happened to be out in the woods the other day."

"You saw me with Kiba?"

"I was there first." He sounds like a petulant child for a moment.

"Doing what?" I give him the business, "Have you seen him there with other girls and you were waiting for the next show?"

"No, I swear it was accidental." He waves his hands again, "I was sketching. I like to go out and draw different things around Konoha."

"Like what, my body getting savagely clawed and bitten?"

"I'm sorry. Yes, I saw that, but before that happened I was thinking what a beautiful model you'd be for my hobby." He bowed his head. "I can make it worth your while. I know a few things that I think you'll find more pleasant than what Kiba did to you."

"Are you serious?" I am not amused at this point. "What could you possibly show me?"

He pushes back his glasses and smiles "I could show you a whole new language of flowers."

"You're serious about this?" I look at him.

"Very much so, as long as you don't mind waiting for playtime to begin until I'm done with my sketches. I think you'll come to appreciate me."

"You don't want me for anything but a model?" Again, I express my surprise.

"Well, the occasional sex might be a welcome bonus." He shrugged "But I am not looking for any sort of long term relationship or commitment of any kind. Think of it as a business deal: I get my art and you get some occasional entertainment that doesn't draw blood. Give it one try, if you don't like it there's no need for you to talk to me ever again."

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"Bring three carnations with you to this address around 7:00 tonight." He hands me a slip of paper. He must have been pretty sure I'd buy into this deal.

So, I tell my mother I'm off to visit a sick friend at their home, and head off for my new adventure. I get there just a little late; I don't want to look too desperate. I tap on the door of the address listed on the paper: it's a small house, neat and well kept. He opens the door, looks around, and quickly ushers me in. 'A little paranoid are we?' I think.

I must say he wasted no time in leading me back to what appears to be the bedroom. It has a large bed laid out with satin sheets and extra decorative throw pillows. "Please feel free to undress and make yourself comfortable." He takes the carnations from me and sets them on a small table that has two bowls set up on it.

"How about you, do you want to sketch in the nude?" I smile at him, keeping my voice sultry. "That way when you're done I can get what I want right away."

He laughs, "Well why not, I've never done that before."

Some part of me is strangely relieved, the thought of him sitting in a tree nude with his sketchbook watching me and Kiba…

So we watch each other strip down. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised by what I saw. He tends not to be particularly stylish in his clothes, but he just might be my style where it counts. 'How long am I gonna have to wait to try him on for size?' I think as I lay back across the bed.

He walks up and starts to get me to pose the way he wants me, arms this way, legs that way, look at that spot on the wall. When he got me where he wants me he takes on of the carnations and dips it into one of the bowls, it comes out coated with something brown. He begins to paint swirling patterns across my body with it, whatever it is it's warmed to almost body temperature. It kind of feels good and I notice he tends to linger at his painting when her touches my more sensitive areas with it. When he's done he walks up the wall to look down at me as he starts to draw. He seems intense but, he's also smiling as he works.

"So, what did you paint me with?" I ask.

"Shhhh." is his reply.

I don't know how long I lay there, but I was just starting to get a little antsy when he finally shut the sketchbook. He came down from the wall, put the book down and said one word. "Chocolate."

"What?" I asked.

"Your earlier question," he smiled "I painted you with chocolate. Ready to play?"

Obviously, from his observation of me and Kiba he figured out some of the stuff that was the most fun was when Kiba was licking me. Let me just say that Ebisu's technique made me a fan of what the human tongue was capable of: he delightfully removed every one of those swirls from my body. What he did with the rest of his body afterward was no disappointment either. He did occasionally say things like, "If you liked that, just take a few mental notes so you can try to train you next lover how to do this for you." This was kind of weird, but upon reflection goes along with that 'no commitment thing' we'd agreed to in the first place.

When he was done, I was comfortably tingling all over, 'Wow, why weren't girls clamoring over him'…except for him reputation as a pervert.

"So, do you want a snack?" he asked.

"What?" This caught me off guard.

He laughed again and went over to the table and picked up the two remaining carnations and dipped them into the other bowl. He waited just a moment more before handing one to me. Unlike the chocolate he painted me with; this stuff has hardened on the petals.

"Well, go on, try it."

I raise a dubious eyebrow as I bite one of the petals. Somehow he had found the right level of sweetness in the chocolate to go with the carnation petals' spiciness. I'm grinning in spite of myself. "So, is this that new language of flowers you were talking about?"

"Indeed."

"This has got to have been that most unusual day of my life." I laugh as I lay back on the bed. "You are something else, Ebisu."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiles "So, shall we do this again sometime?"

"Anytime you want."

"Oh, I won't need to do this very often, say once a month or so…"

I try not to let my disappointment show. It's better to have the opportunity to do this again, than to scare him off by being too greedy.

So we set up a series of codes so if he shows up at the flower shop, I know if we're meeting here or going for another setting for our activity. It's all on him: if he's not off on a mission and I'm home, he'll find me at the shop if he needs me to model again.

May 20

I was absolutely, positively ready to have my wildest fantasy come true tonight…well, my second wildest at any rate. I talked Sai into going with me somewhere very private. It started as a ruse, asking him if he'd do some special one-on-one training with me. I've never had the opportunity to work against his ink related justu. I try to convince him that I think the more different techniques I get the opportunity to fight, the stronger I'll become. He seems willing to accept that at face value.

I was happy I got him out onto the training grounds. The hard part for me was trying how to get from training to the post training activities. So I let him work with me for while, it was pure bliss watching his perfect body move those fantastically toned muscles of his. The more I looked at him as we maneuvered through our work session, the more I thought maybe I could settle for him if Sasuke didn't come back.

Finally, he let me take a break. Yeah, I was definitely more tired than he was, but damn it, was worth getting that worn out just to see the way the sweat glistened on the places where his skin was exposed. It _so_ made me want to see the rest get all sweaty too. "Hey Sai," I say as I look at his perfect face, "I know a different way for you to work out a few of those kinks we put into our muscles." I walk up to him and start to unzip the little shirt he wears. Oh yeah, he is _soooo_ fine. He looks at me with a puzzled expression. "Just follow my lead, I guarantee this is as good a test of your endurance as anything else we've done today."

I got him to strip down and I was immediately in lust, he definitely was well equipped for this occasion…very well equipped. So this was it…the main event…I was just tingling with anticipation...

I still can't believe a man can be made like that and give such a bland uninspired performance. There was no passion in his kiss, I wonder if he's even done _that_ before. Nothing in the way he moved to made it worth the effort, no matter how I tried to guide him. I could have gotten more satisfaction from a well chosen cucumber. Hell, if I had something battery operated right after that, I'd have probably begged it to marry me. Sometimes I think the gods have conspired against me.

June 3

Once again, I'm writing about a mission after the fact. We finally got another character assassination and we just squeaked it out. It started off as fun, but boy, did I get a hell of a reminder about my jutsu's limitations. Our target was a woman named Miyoko: she was allegedly a pillar of society. Our opportunity to research her proved her to be the very 'do as I say, not as I do' kind of bitch our patron thought she might be. We ran through a few possibilities as to what we should do to her. On a lark, I suggested we make it look like she's having a psychological breakdown.

So, we followed her about town. I switched off with Shikamaru and Chouji as my partner. Besides being my catcher, the one who was with me was also responsible for maintaining a basic disguise illusion. After all, we didn't want anyone to discover us stalking her.

The hits went as follows:

1: Shikamaru and I resembled his mother and his grandfather from her side of the family (as best Shika could remember what he looked like). We made it look like I (as grandpa) stumbled. I caught Miyoko as she was walking down the street, and made her look around and laugh uncontrollably. I paused and talk to my companion and repeat.

2: Chouji and I looked kind of like a red haired version of Asuma and a blond haired, green eyed version of Kurenai. We stood face to face, so I leaned against his shoulder while I was out. Miyoko had stopped to lunch: she was with a different associate. I blew off all social graces and scarfed the meal like Chouji does. When my companion called me on it, I just shrugged like Naruto and said I was really hungry.

3: Back with Shikamaru. We looked like Kotetsu without the bandages and Shizune with my normal hairstyle. We caught her with both of the previous companions. I looked around in a paranoid fashion while we talked with one of the people who rented business properties from her.

4: Chouji again. This time it was Kiba without the sharp teeth and Tenten wearing braids. I went back to the uncontrollable laughing again. This time Miyoko's companions questioned me, if I was feeling all right. I brushed them off with a serene smile even thought I did have a slight headache.

5: Shika and I. This time he was somewhere half between his normal self and his father. But apparently he made me look like Temari without her hair pulled back. I got him to pose like Chouji and I did the first time. I watched as a dream like smile that flickered across his face for a moment when I leaned into his chest. Then, I caught Miyoko again and repeated the paranoia. The headache was worse, I told Shikamaru. He figured it was because of how many times I'd been in and out today. He figured we better make the next invasion the last.

6: Final run. Chouji essentially gave us sex changes for this one. It was weird looking at a female version of him. I hope he never has a daughter if this is what she could look like. I nailed our target right in the middle of the street at a fairly busy time of day. She was only with her first companion again. Ever so subtly I started to loosen her clothing then, when I was ready, I started to laugh again and threw caution (and Miyoko's clothing) to the wind. I ran down the street still laughing. I made it three blocks when the headache went from annoying to violent. I did the release of my Jutsu and found myself back where I belonged…for the last time on the mission. Yes, I had a still had a bad headache and I realized that Chouji was carrying me like a child in his arms.

Shikamaru caught up with us slightly there after, I was still hurting but getting better. We quietly met up with our patron two hours later and got the final word on our mission. It turned out the headache wasn't mine from over stressing my Shintenshin no Jutsu: poor Miyoko apparently had an aneurysm that finally went shortly after I got out of there. Fortunately, our patron figured the public humiliation was one the town will remember, so we still got Konoha's fee. It didn't make me feel any better about what we'd done to that lady's last day. After the patron left, I spent the next ten minutes shaking and crying. Miyoko died; luckily I didn't. It's just too scary for words. I always try to remind myself that a shinobi's life is risky, but that one hit a little too close to home.

June 14

It was Firefly Festival night. I had put on my prettiest _yukata_: it was sea foam green with purple and lilac colored flowers all over it. The flowers were in my favorite colors, but the green worked well with my coloring. I spent a great deal of time fussing with my hair; I wanted to stand out from the rest of the crowd. When I was ready to leave, my father stopped me: he had the bright idea of me sharing some sake with him before letting me head out for the festival. Before you know it, I'd spent 20 minutes in a father/daughter bonding experience. (Sometimes, I suspect that my father doesn't like to drink on his own.)

Anyways, I stumbled out of the house with a rosy flush on my cheeks. A pleasant buzz that already had me tingling with excitement in the places I hoped would find some real action later. Who should be the first person I run into but Shino. Surprise, surprise, he wasn't hidden behind collars, or under a hood, although he did still have his dark glasses on. I mean, I recognized him primarily by his clothes, even with the hood and collar down. Maybe he was all open like that because he was eating off a skewer. I never realized how cute he was. Yeah, well, of course because I never got to see very much of his face before. So, I decide that this is where I'm going tonight: cute guy alone at festival – I just gotta get his attention.

Next thing on the agenda was to get his attention and get him to check me out. I wander up to him and use a variant of a line that's been used on me on several occasions. "Did you know you have a very sexy way of eating_takoyaki_?" He looks over at me, still holding the skewer with one of them still on it. I lean forward smiling "I – do - too." And then I wrap my lips around it and steal it off in a move that leaves very little to the imagination. He raises an eyebrow; I can just see the movement over the edge of his glasses. I can tell he's intrigued. Maybe I should have realized that the sakeI'd drunk earlier was making me unusually bold…and horny. I wrapped my arms around him deliberately pressing my breasts against him, left, right, left, right, and draw him into a hard deep kiss. He tasted of octopus and something I'd never tasted before. It suddenly seemed like my head was full of him: his taste, the way he smelled: so strange, wonderful and kind of earthy. He accepted and returned the embrace enthusiastically. The next thing I feel is him lifting me into his arms.

Part of me wonders 'Where are we going? But all I want is his mouth against mine. Shino and Ino,' I though to myself, 'it's just tooooo cuuute. Oh, why hadn't this possibility occurred to me before?' The next thing you know he's carried me out into some grove beyond the gates. He takes a moment to spread his jacket on the ground and that was the last thing either of us did slowly. We went at it with a frantic energy, like we almost didn't believe it was real and therefore didn't want to miss the opportunity by hesitating. Again, his scent overwhelmed my senses, but I vaguely remember watching as fireflies drifted all around us, like they were caught up in the same passionate dream I was having. 'Wow.' I thought just before exhaustedly drifting off in his arms 'I never realized that Shino was such a romantic.'

It must have been about two hours later when I woke up next to him. My mind, which had begun to sober up, awoke to the horror of what had just happened. "Oh No, Oh No, OH NO!" My mind screamed, and somehow I kept from verbalizing it for fear of awakening him 'Eeew, Bug Spray! This guy gives a whole new meaning to the words Bug Spray!'

June 15

Thank goodness Sakura has learned so much from Tsunade. My own limited abilities as a healer didn't seem to be enough. I spent the rest of the night itching and unable to sleep because I kept picturing bugs crawling all over me…and worse. I told her that I thought I'd been exposed to something that may have caused an infection or reaction. She checked me out and told me I had nothing wrong that she could see, except for a few rashes where I'd scratched myself too hard. For her, those were easy to treat, although she did make a comment about the possibility that I might have suffered from a brief bout of nerves. She recommended I find myself some sort of mental exercise to relax myself if this happens again.

June 16

I got a note from Shino:

Sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have been out, sometimes I find that I'm so in tune with insects in general that sometimes weird things happen. When members of my family come of age we can emit powerful pheromones, apparently that was what happened with us. It got me caught up in the fireflies mating season and made me want some action of my own. I know you were not responsible in anyway for your actions/reactions that evening. I hope there's no harm done but, if anything comes of our liaison please let me know. Otherwise, consider it a pleasant one night stand.

Apologetically yours,

Shino

* * *

A/N: The 'Bug Spray' comment was one of the first things I came up with when I was setting up to do this. I apologize if I've annoyed any Shino fans out there. I'm sure there's someone special for him out there, but in my book, it's not Ino. 


	5. July 10 to August 15

A/N: See I didn't abandon this project. It's just that it is paralleling my other project and I didn't want to give away anything in one before I posted the other. That's also why this one is shorter than the previous segments. It's crazy fun trying to interlock two things like this without too much repetition.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama, you own Naruto and all the wonders that come with it...Me, I'm just a shadow in the blazing sun of your glory.

* * *

July 10

I was supposed to have one of my rendezvous with Ebisu tonight. He stopped off at the store today and did the 'we're meeting somewhere out and about' signal. On this day of the week, it's supposed to be at this one restaurant/bar near where he lives, and by the code we're gunning for around 10 o'clock at night. If I show up a little early, it usually isn't a problem. So here I come, anticipating what wild experiment he wants to use me for, maybe something outdoors, since it is a pleasantly warm summer night.

I walk in about ten minutes early and almost immediately my plans were changed. I'm greeted with a call of "Ino, over here!" I look over to see Sakura with a surprising crew: Gai's Team. So, I do a quick glance around to see if Ebisu was there: he was, wave him off as subtly as possible, but I think he already figured that out by how promptly I was greeted and then go over to see what Sakura and crew look so happy about. Unfortunately, the first words out of her mouth imply that she caught my little gesture. So I have to dive in to conversation to distract any scrutiny of where I've been.

At first I can't believe it when she said it; Sakura's out celebrating her engagement…to Rock Lee. Like an idiot, I responded to her announcement with, "I didn't know you were dating." She then asks me to be her maid of honor…me. At that point I got caught up in the excitement, not just for her but for me. I mean, my number one rival for Sasuke is about to go off the market. Yeah, I know he's gone "bad", but I still believe in my heart that he can be redeemed. I have got to do everything in my power to ensure that she gets married. I will be supportive, enthusiastic, and repeatedly remind her how lucky she is to have landed a man who has been so dedicated to her for so many years.

July 12

Lucky me. Ebisu got to reschedule relatively quickly. I swear if I had to go just one more day wondering what kind of adventure he had planned for me I would have gone crazy.

We started off by 'casually running into each other' on the street near Bunpei's family's sushi place. He has a large pack on his back; I can't wait to see what's inside.

Like the other night it is a pleasantly warm. We wander out into the trees toward the training grounds. There is a fair amount of moonlight so this should be interesting for him as far as light and shade in his composition. Eventually, we end up at a spot near a pond where four trees are growing fairly close together. The moon is at our backs as we face the water.

He puts down the pack and starts to rummage through it. "Ever been tied up before?" he smiles as he pull some soft cloth ropes from the bag. "I didn't think ivy would be strong enough, so I had to improvise. Get ready please." We both did our mutual strip down and I have to say things can look a little different by moonlight, in a good way of course.

Ebisu didn't tie me to the trees the way I had expected. He put my hands together toward one of the trees. Then he set one of my legs by tying by the ankle low to a second tree and the leg other was hung by a sling around my knee to a third. My body angled at a 45 degree angle head higher than legs. He stood so he had the maximum light to see me and his sketch book. I noticed he tried to work fast because I think he suspected my being suspended was going too get uncomfortable real fast. That was very true, by the time his sketching was done my arms were numb and my neck ached from the way it had to be held.

"So do you want to play like this or do you want to see what else I brought with me?" He stood between my legs as he said this; as much as I was starting to hurt I was almost tempted to see what I could withstand this way.

"I take my chances on the new item."

He cut me loose and while I rubbed life back into my aching limbs, he strung lightweight rope netting from the four trees. Lifted me up and placed me face down on it, a moment later he jumped up to join me. He started my reward by messaging my aching neck and shoulders, another splendid talent. He worked my wrists then rolled me on my back and did my legs.

Then finally we got to the main event. It was fun because every movement was exaggerated by the springiness of the net. This man is a genius, too bad I can't have this kind of excitement every time I have sex. Then again, too much of a good thing…

August 15

Today is the day I thought I'd never see. It seems my reputation has blatantly gotten around. I'd always believed if an incredibly powerful, truly gifted man of the village came my way I would jump on the opportunity…for days on end if necessary. Well unfortunately that man came along…and I said NO!!!!!

It happened while I was out for some ice cream. Now mind you when I have ice cream I always get a cone, and I work it for all its worth. I slide my tongue around it in a sensual spiral; I wrap my mouth around it and work it like I'm really getting off on it. I've picked up some pretty cute guys this way, no one special mind you but none of them have claimed to have been disappointed by my performance after that first impression. Now I think I'm gonna have to give up that routine for a while. Anyways, I'm walking along doing my usual lick it - stick it - slow slide - when a shadow falls across me from behind. 'Who's biting today?' I think to myself.

"Hello, Ino." his voice drifts like a lazy dream.

'I know that voice' but as I stop, who it is doesn't come to me. So I turn, gently twisting the ice cream in-between my lips….It's Jiraiya.

"I was wondering if you like to help me in a little research," he smiled, "as it is, just watching you has created a fire of inspiration in my soul."

My teeth clenched at that moment biting off the ice cream in a most unflattering way. I could see Jiraiya flinch, so that must have put a violent damper on his fantasies. I swallowed and felt the cold headache hit me like a brick. "Sorry," I smiled, "I'm looking for some entertainment, you know, something NEW and EXCITING." I turned back the way I was going and tossed the remainder of my cone into the first trash can I came across. I had definitely lost my taste for ice cream.

* * *

A/N: The Jiraiya segment was maybe the second one I actually wrote...sometime last summer...Ice Cream season, yeah. When I was in college my boyfriend thought I had a sexy was of eating ice cream, I have no idea what I did it certainly wasn't deliberate, like Ino. 


	6. August 20 to September 25

A/N: Another view...and something new. If you follow both of my postings I recommend you read the other first, but there are just enough differences in the August 20th events that you'll find both interesting.

Disclaimer: Datclaimer, what's the difference, I don't own the rights to Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does...so now on to De-other-claimer -Dattebayo!

* * *

August 20

The good news is Sakura went through with it and married Lee. The bad news is just about everything else that happened today. It really started the night before when Sakura and I were walking home; she asked me if I would pick up an item for her, so she could have it to use in the morning. I couldn't believe it when she said "a pregnancy test" I'm like, 'aren't you one of the top medics of the village, wouldn't you just know these thing instinctively?'

To which she replied, "Well, I've been thinking about it and I keep checking to see if there's anything wrong with me, but it occurs to me that it wouldn't be wrong…just different, which might just be the case. Babies can be a natural part of the female condition. So, since I really haven't been around that very much in my training I might not be able to recognize it, especially in myself."

It made sense to me so, I promised to help her out since she's so much better known around the village than I. Then I asked her how many times she and Lee had done the deed. I was stunned to learn that it was only twice, both on the night after the night they got engaged. I mean if it was me and I found someone who obviously excited me as much as Lee apparently did her, I would have gone out of the way to find the time and a place. However, if she wasn't going to talk about it…well, I'd already pried enough for one evening.

Early the next morning, I picked up the kit in a part of town where I almost never go. Luckily, since I was going to do most of my beauty regimen with Sakura in our dressing room, I could actually be partially disguised by dressing almost frumpy. Why take chances or waste chakra on justu? Especially on a day where I might need my energy for other more entertaining things: like new conquests.

When I got to the hall that the wedding was being held, an hour earlier than I was supposed to show up I might add, Sakura was already there and in a panic. Of course, it was all about my getting there with the test. Well, we got our answer in short order: yes, she was. I, of course am doubly 'happy' for her because this only guarantees she's out of the Sasuke contest.

So, of course the next panic set in, 'How was she going to tell Lee?' I found this almost funny because Sakura was getting such positive reviews because of her calm and thoughtful manner as a medic: if the Hokage could just see her behavior this morning, all crazy, she wouldn't have recognized her. She almost ran out of the room to see if he had arrived yet.

The preparations weren't that hard once I calmed her down. I thought I made her look pretty good considering what I had to work with. When her mother came in to check on us, everything was so under control we were able to get her out of there with ease. Soon thereafter, I got myself all glamed up to my satisfaction, after all it was my sacred duty as maid of honor to find someone who had harbored a secret crush on the bride and comfort him …I wonder…maybe Kakashi?

So, anyways the ceremony went off without a hitch. I even caught the moment Sakura whispered her little secret to Lee. It was kind of funny watching his eyes get wider than usual, and then she had to kiss him right away before he made some sort of excited exclamation (He's so predictable).

When we sat down for the dinner was when my next job kicked into high gear, intercepting any attempts to get the bride drunk, usually by drinking them myself. 'Maybe my dad's habit of inviting me to drink with him might finally come in useful,' I thought…WRONG, it just loosed my tongue at an inopportune moment.

That moment came when Tenten decided the line for the regular ladies room was too long for her so she slipped into our changing room to use the restroom there. She came back into the main hall squeaking, "Look what I found, and it's positive." and waving the pregnancy test around. I immediately snatched it from her which prompted her to accuse me of being the one who used it. My buzz got the best of me: several guys in the crowd blushed, some of whom had been my partner recently enough to have reason to fear, but no, Chouji has to stand up and I had to focus on him and literally confessed our liaison from back in February in front of everyone. Then, I finally told the crowd the test wasn't mine, so with all faces looking at her, Sakura had to announce it. The room exploded with comments, in particular about various bets pertaining to the bride, groom and the baby's due date. Good thing it wasn't my wedding.

However my run in with Tenten wasn't over we had a bitch-fight over the bouquet. Then I snagged Neji for a dance and the Hokage had to stop the fight before it started again. I also grabbed Kakashi for a dance, and then had to dance with Gai because he thought it was the next duel with his rival.

So anyways, once things settled down, the party actually got to be fun. Everyone decided to go all out to get me drunk and did they ever succeed. I vaguely remember saying goodnight to the bride and groom. I remember seeing a few more people leave, Tenten with Neji, lucky girl. Then Shikamaru and Chouji offered to walk me home, I refused saying I had a sacred duty as maid of honor to comfort someone...I didn't know who yet but dammit, I was gonna stick around. "The pickings are getting thin, Ino," Shika, muttered, "you might want to get while the getting is good. We'll get you home safe." I refused them and they left.

Well, I can say with authority that Gai is not gay, he's, at least, bi. Somehow, we ended up underneath the head table humping for all we were worth. He was easily as drunk as I was, I don't even remember if he was any good. I think I was way too gone to feel much of anything as badly as I wanted to. He did talk a lot about Lee, incoherently at times. He seemed worried how Lee's marriage could change their special bond and cried more than I'd ever seen him cry before. Fortunately, I had just enough control not to say that I was all for a change there, I certainly wouldn't want a husband of mine having that kind of insane hero worship going on. I would have hated to see his reaction to that. This definitely wasn't the comforting job I'd expected. Well, after the third time around, his stamina, along with the alcohol I'd consumed, did me in, and I passed out.

I woke up still under the table, Gai stretched out beside me face down, butt naked, and I'm embarrassed to say it was one of the top five butts I'd woken next to. I carefully crawled out from under the table desperate not to wake him. The last thing I would have wanted would have been him to wake up, and give me that grin of his while making some stupid declaration about youth and some part of my anatomy. The only other people in sight were Hinata sleeping with her back up against the wall with Naruto sleeping with his head resting in her lap. There may be an interesting story here; I'll have to keep my eyes open. Oh, how my thighs are killing me! Luckily, I don't have to worry about having Sakura's little problem. I'm always prepared for just such occasions.

September 1

Ebisu showed up at the shop again and asked if half a dozen dark pink roses could be delivered to a certain address at a certain time. Of course, I said that I would see to it personally.

At the address in question there was a sigh posted that said "Deliveries around back".

So, I wandered around to the back of the building and discovered a small garden surrounded by high hedges. Everything in the garden was green. There were no flowering plants to be seen. Ebisu came up behind me: "This is my aunt's house, she asked me to check up on it for while she's out of town for a few weeks." He showed me the path, and how at the center of the garden there was a ring of stepping stones about two meters in diameter, within the grass looked very soft. "This is our place tonight." He entwined three of the roses in my hair. After that he had me lie in the center of the circle then he gently plucked the rose petals and let them land upon my skin. He did his usual sketches, this time it was actually very comfortable waiting for him to finish.

When he set his materials down I was waiting to see what he had planned next. He knelt beside me, then one petal at a time he picked them off me with his lips. The softness of each petal enhanced the sensation of his kisses. It was truly a sensual torture as I waited for him to pluck each one from my body, no matter where they were, and, as always, he lingered over the more sensitive places: the man is a devil. When that was over, we took each other with wild abandon.

Some part of me wonders what he going to do with all those sketches he makes of me. Another part of me wonders if he has any other models around town. Maybe someday I'll ask him, but for now I don't want to risk our arrangement. I'm having way too much fun…even if I haven't tried any of the things I've learned on anyone else.

September 23-Happy Birthday to me.

Another year's come and gone. I'm older and hopefully wiser. After my family celebrated, my father once again decided that it would be a good idea to share some sake with me, five-six-I don't know how many little cups later, I was really buzzed and decided staying home and going to sleep would be my best bet, especially after what happened last few times I got drunk. Next thing I know I had the strangest dream:

I was sitting along the town gate like I was waiting for somebody. I had brought a picnic basket with me and a blanket. Along comes Gaara of the Sands; he's also carrying a blanket, but he has a cooler with him, and, of course, the big gourd of sand he always has with him. Then he looks at my basket and says, "Oh good, I remembered correctly, I was worried I was in charge of the lunch instead of the drinks." He smiles at me and bats those dark ringed eyes of his and offers me his free hand. We walk off into the woods, then poof, we're suddenly at a beach. We spread out the blankets and sit together. We open the basket and pull out some of the lunch items. "Allow me," he says softly, and then he selects a tidbit from the dishes and gently feeds it too me. It tastes and feels of sand. I practically crawl across him to get to the drinks. Damn, I'm parched, water. Fighting to pull off the cap, I feel like I'm about to choke on the unnatural dryness in my throat. Gaara serenely watches as I panic. I try to guzzle the water as soon as it's open. I feel like I can breathe again. Gaara smiles at me as I put down the bottle. He leans forward to kiss me, his tongue brushes mine and…I'm parched again. I snatch up another beverage and suck in down, but I still feel a strange grittiness in my mouth. I start to spit out sand. I grab another water bottle, but Gaara stops me before I can get the cap off it. "You are mine now- you must be one with the sand." He gently guide my right hand to his face, he feels of sand. My left hand moves off the blanket onto the beach: the sand feels the same. I feel soooo dry. My mind screams: 'if you don't get water soon, you'll turn to sand!' He takes me into his arms and it's like I'm being covered in a blanket of sand.

I wake up with a start and snatch the glass of water off my nightstand. Dammit, too much alcohol, I'm dehydrated. I sit there in my bed and think about it: Why would any girl want to be with Gaara? That would be like taking sand paper and rubbing it between your thighs, let alone if you let him in….I can still feel myself violently shuddering at this thought. Ouch, no thank you.

So to clear my mind I try to come up with another guy. The only one that came up readily was Gaara's brother. When I think of Kankurou, all I come up with is this guy who hasn't given up on wearing his kiddy pajamas; does he even have a body worth doing under that? The face paint makes me wonder, how much of that stuff would come off if you kissed him. That's if you could get him to stop being condescending long enough to even get him to pay attention to something other than those puppets of his. Some boys have weird toys.

September 25

I did it again. I hit on someone while he was at the guard booth. Well, okay, it was really a moment of mutual verbal teasing. I was assigned to fill in at the guard booth for an evening session. I hadn't been out there before so I ended paired up with Izumo. It was probably the first time I'd ever been around him without Kotetsu around. It was one of those things where you almost wondered about those two… Izumo and I started chatting about things in general. Then it started.

"Hey, we have something in common." Izumo said quietly.

"And that would be?"

"We're only keeping one eye each on the situation here." He flipped his hair up showing his right eye and grinning.

"I _see_." I quipped back, tossing my head to flash my right eye at him.

"Working with you isn't quite what I en_vision_ed," he said, "The time is going surprisingly fast."

"So then you'd say things are _look_ing up?" I gave him a dreamy smile, hoping he'd go for it.

He looked at me for a moment with a slightly surprised expression on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought the guard booth was off limits?" Izumo smiled a sly smile.

"If the Hokage assigned me I guess it isn't…is it?" I reply, "Besides where the problem came was from me dating two guys at once. If I'm not dating the guy or anyone else at the time there should be no jealousy issues….right?"

"It's a possibility." He tapped a finger to his chin.

"It's a possibility we could do something after this or would someone would be jealous?" I ask casually.

"Who would be jealous me?"

"There are some that would suggest Kotetsu."

He flinched. "You don't buy into that do you?"

"I don't know, some of the stories sound pretty convincing. However, I bet you can dissuade me with a demonstration of your skills." I play the reassuring card by lightly patting my hand on his.

"You're pushing me into a corner."

"And what you don't want to go there? You can trust me, I've learned a lot since that incident in March. I'm older, wiser, and very cautious." I let my voice slide into sultry. "You don't have to worry; I'm strictly a 'no commitment' kind of girl. I consider these just another training exercise. Surely you're the kind of guy who likes to get some exercise."

He looks at me appraisingly. "Oh, what the hell, I suppose we can do something after our shift. We'll just have to set up a meeting place."

"It can't be my place." I look at him, "I hope you don't live in 'guardsman central'."

"If you mean the place where your little incident took place in March, no," he looked at me, "I live next door in 'guardsman central 2'."

"Is that good or bad?"

"How about safe, I live on the first floor, near the door. I can get you in and out again discretely." Izumo smiled.

"So I guess this means we're on." I feel relieved. I would have hated to miss out on some action after all that.

So two hours later (but only ten minutes after shift end) we meet up just around the corner from his place. Then he guides me inside: there's only one other room between his room and the entrance. He's right, it is fairly discrete getting in. His room is reasonable… not as neat as Yuji's was…not about to be condemned like Yama's…but the structure is identical. I like the placement of his bed in the room better.

So we hit the sheets. He's by far the noisiest man I've ever been with- even Gai drunk had nothing on him. So much for a discrete encounter…at least he didn't scream my name out. Other than the noise his skills were very solid, we both got what we wanted out of our encounter…twice. Somehow, I ended up curled comfortably in his arms for about fifteen minutes afterward then just as I decide its time that maybe I should get going. I start tugging my clothes back on.

"Hey, thank you, that was fun. Now I definitely know one of our differences...you're a screamer. I haven't had one of those before." I smirk at him.

He looks like he's about to quip back when there was this weird rhythmic tapping at his door. He swears, lunges toward it and opens it a crack.

"Hey, I thought we had a deal…we share. Who ya got in there?" It was Kotetsu.

"Can't I have one to myself once in a while…she kind of wanted it that way." Izumo sounds defensive.

"If you could have been quieter, I, and half the guys here might not have known." Kotetsu replied. "You have more self control when we take turns..."

That was the moment I chose to move to where he could just see me through the crack that the door was open.

Kotetsu stared right at me. "Damn you for a fool…she's underage."

"No, she's not she just turned 18."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Her friend Sakura just got married last month. They're close in age."

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt." I cut in, putting a hand on Izumo's shoulder. "One, no one asked my age, yes, I just turned 17. Two, Sakura got married with parental permission; so she didn't have to be 18 either. Three, did Kotetsu just say that you share? How do I sign up for that?"

They both looked at me slightly stunned. Then Kotetsu spoke again, "The rules we were trying to follow were that the girls are legal age. So I guess you're just going to have to wait for next year…and really just for future reference he really is a lot quieter when we give our visitors the tag team treatment."

"Shall I book a date on my calendar now or should I look you two up when I've made it past my birthday next year?" I smiled up at his bandaged face. "Just in case you two have a falling out over the next year, or, worse yet, find steady dates."

"She's got the skills," Izumo glanced at me as he started to argue to Kotetsu, "can't we make an exception just this once?"

"The Hokage would kill us if she finds out…it's at least 18 or a no go." Kotetsu popped his friend in the forehead with the flat of his hand, "Use your brain."

"Well, I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused," I said, "but I better get out of here before anyone else finds out I'm here. If what you say is true I certainly don't need my dad to find out either." I walk past them noticing the room just before the exit is open…I'll assume its Kotetsu's. I stop just short of leaving, strike an enticing pose and add, "See you next year, then?"

They both look blankly at me, then start to nod.

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me Gaara fans. That's just how I see it...yeowch! On the other hand Izumo and Kotetsu sandwich, "aw yeah that's hot, yo." (Ok it's sorta like 'Naruto Abridged') 


	7. October 1 to October 20

A/N: Wanted to keep things moving. I know this is a smaller offering again, but there are puzzle pieces I am putting out there that will interlock at a later point...somewhere else in Konoha Babylon Land. Although I did have fun with the first entry in particular. Over all I like it when reality creeps in around the edges of Ino's world.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto. What more needs to be said than...I don't. Thank you.

* * *

October 1

Shiranui Genma walked up to me on the street this morning and whispered enticingly, "Ever kiss a guy with a senbon in his mouth?" What can I say; it's getting easier for me to find some new adventures. So I looked at him and gave him my best, 'Oh yeah, tell me more,' smile. His response was to flip the senbon around with his tongue in a way that told me everything I wanted to know. He was definitely a master of the game. There was absolutely no way I could say no to him.

This turned into another great outdoors session. We ended up near the pond where I was tied up back in July. It always amazes me that these guys have their favorite woodland settings. Weirder still, when one is so close to another's, why don't they either run across each other out here. They could also stumble upon the other's spot and use it as well. I guess there are mysteries I'll never fully understand. Maybe they don't get as much action as they behave like they do.

It was a nice area, there were flowers growing all around. We settled back into the grass, and, true to his word, Genma kissed me with the senbon still in his mouth, although he did make a cute display of twisting it around sideways before he did it. I think I would have been satisfied just spending the day kissing him. No one I've been with even comes close. The feel of his mouth, the way he worked his tongue and that extra hint of danger with the senbon. I'm getting so hot just thinking about it again.

Then we did the deed. He was right up there in near the top of that list too. How could this guy not have an ongoing relationship with someone? He certainly was making me reconsider my 'I'm waiting from Sasuke' plan. The way he moved seemed to anticipate my every need, his speed and power synchronized easily with my own. To top it all off he put on this amazing show of dexterity with his senbon again when I looked at his face…so close to being dangerous but so in control.

In the back of my mind I knew this was too good to last…that he'd only picked me because he knew I was a 'no commitment' girl. Obviously he was a no 'commitment guy.' When we were done we just lay there for a while, kind of peaceful and lazy in the aftermath of what we'd done. Then we hear it, sounds of conversation and giggling, getting closer. We snatched our clothes and yanked them on with all deliberate speed.

I took one quick peek from around a tree to see what it was: the young Kunoichi class was out near the woods with Suzume-sensei to gather fall flowers to make arrangements. I turned to look back at Genma but he had already disappeared. I decide this might actually be just the right thing to bring me back down off the cloud I'm floating on. So, casually I walk out from my hiding place and hang out talking to Suzume-sensei while all the girls run around looking for just the right plants. Of course, reflexively, I half watch the area where I'd just been wondering if any of the girls would pick up on the fact that there's a well crushed patch of grass in the middle of a section of the loveliest flowers to be had out here today.

October 18

Ebisu dropped by the shop looking for seasonal variety bouquet today. When I handed it to him he slipped me a card with the information as to where I was to meet him. To my surprise it was near the old Uchiha sector of town.

Sure enough when he met up with me he let me know right away that we were going into the still closed off Uchiha territory. It puzzled me what could possible be of interest in this supposedly abandoned section of town. He explained that some of the Jonin and Tokubetsu Jonin like himself occasionally did light patrols of the area checking for places in need of obvious repairs. They would report these to the Hokage's office and special work crews would be sent in to do the labor.

As we entered the backyard of one of the residences he showed me one of the other extra projects. There was a well maintained garden of medicinal herbs, and the grounds still had a lot of space to expand if they wanted it to. Furthermore, there was a decorative pond with an ornamental bridge across it. My first thought was that we would be going out there, but he turned me toward the house itself. I wondered aloud as to what else was happening within the Uchiha area. Ebisu stated that apparently they were doing only limited maintenance on the houses themselves, but this yard was a restoration project: it had apparently been used like this in the past, so when Tsunade found out about it she set this up. She planned on holding off on doing anything with the houses themselves until Sasuke came back, was confirmed as dead, or passed his twenty-first birthday without claiming his ancestral property rights.

When he completed his explanations he led me into the house. There was a hidden passage that took us into an underground chamber. He had it illuminated with lanterns all around. In the center was what appeared to be a natural spring. "This is our playground tonight." He smiled. In a side chamber there were all the necessary things for us to clean up before and after using the spring.

He had me let my hair loose and float in the pool while he gently sent the heads of the flowers to float all around me. He took just a few moments to adjust the way my hair spread across me and in the water. Then he got to his sketching, I didn't mind at all, the water was a pleasantly hot, but not so hot I was sweltering, it was a kind of dream like feeling with my body suspended there.

Some part of me started to fantasize what it would be like to have my own private onsen. Maybe if my Sasuke came back to me I could talk him into living in this house instead of the one he was raised in. Yeah, then we could share this…but…

"Are we enjoying this just a little too much?"

I opened my eyes to see Ebisu standing in the water next to me.

"Do you think it would be disrespectful to play in the water?" I asked, "I think I'd rather be on the bridge out back, even with my wet hair. Somehow it feels wrong to do it here in this house."

The evening was pleasant for this time of year, so I wasn't cold. Strangely enough the rush I'd felt earlier from being in this 'forbidden' territory had worn off. So by the time we'd gotten outside again I'd lost my desire for the other activity planned for the evening. Or maybe I was slightly scared of where I was. However, I still walked up onto the bridge and looked back over the house and garden. This place needed to be awakened again, but not by a couple of people looking for the next adventure. It needed someone who would cherish it and bring it back to light and life again.

Oh well, I'll guess I'll just have to wonder about what kind of games Ebisu had planned for the water.

October 20

I was walking along minding my own business. Really I was, when along side me I find Anko walking and looking at me. "Hey Ino, I got a business proposition for you. Wanna join me for some dango? My treat."

I look at her wondering what I could possibly do for someone as kick ass as she is. Out of curiosity, I just had to find out what she wanted.

So I find myself sitting with Anko. I'm slowly nibbling on my treat while she wolfs down one after another. Between bites, she tells me that the Hokage had just given her a mission as well as the opportunity to select any one person she wanted to take on the assignment with her. She claims that during our mission in the Land of the Sea I'd impressed her in some way and she wanted to work with me again when I was older. Furthermore, she decided on me partially for my scouting skills, claiming she finds those Byakugan users too creepy. This puzzles me, because Kiba's better than me as well. I have to use native wildlife and it requires stopping while I'm out of body to do it. It would slow down a two person mission. No matter how much caution may be required I can't picture Anko waiting around for anyone.

So, just as I'm about to speak up and express my doubts, I feel it. Her foot brushes lightly against my calves with a playful wiggle of her toes. "Oh my God," I jump up, "You don't want me for my skills." I realize that I've just started to draw attention to myself. I run out of there as fast I can.

Anko caught up with me about three blocks away. She whispered in my ear "I had heard you were looking for a little fun. I thought you were cute before but now…" I don't even want to finish writing what she said here…eeewwww. That idea still hurts to think about. I told her flat out: "That's not the kind of adventure I want to sign on for."

There was never any indication that she had these tendencies previously…maybe she just likes pretty, regardless of gender and she'd hit on Sasuke if he were here. At least I didn't eat the dango in a sexy manner, although I was tempted at one point, there was a really good looking guy at the next table. I hate to see what she would have tried if I'd have done that.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know a lot of people view Anko in the opposite light. But I think anyone as borderline creepy as her may be holding any number of mysteries. Who knows. Please review...I actually like to hear from people. 


	8. November 22 to January 1 again

A/N: This is almost the end of where I want to take this. I have maybe one more string of incidents in me to tie this up ….for now.

Disclaimer: All the rights to Naruto are held by Masashi Kishimoto. I do have any rights to the characters. However, rumor has it that Kishimoto-sama keeps those rights in a metal tin that he sleeps with under his pillow…(Insert 'Mission Impossible' music here.)

* * *

November 22

I am now a stalker. I got tired of waiting around for a good opportunity to get to Kakashi, so I'm bringing the game to him with a vengeance. He's away on a mission right now, and his estimated return is three days from now. So, unless I get sent out on a mission of my own, I should have just enough time to do what I need to do: Work my way through the traps he has set up around his apartment, gain entry, defuse any other traps, and make myself comfortable.

I know this could be an ambitious one day job as well, but I figure doing it in segments would probably draw less attention. If I get in earlier than expected, I can also lie around reading his precious Icha Icha library; I'm sure they'll all be within easy reach from his bed.

Today's job was checking all potential entrances to see which is the one that might provide the least obstacles. As I suspected it seems to be the door, that's probably because of the possible interruption of other residents walking by in the hall. So I studied it for as long as I could today, seeing how the trace chakra flow around the edges ran. Then I looked for wire, string, subtle markings or anything else that denoted a trap. I made notes so I could study them when I got home tonight and plan my course of attack. Nothing was going to get in my way.

November 23

I worked my way through the first layer of his defenses today. It turned out to be three hours of exhausting work. Then I had to set a seal of my own over what I'd accomplished so I'd know right away if anyone else tampered with it.

When I got home in the mid-afternoon, I found Shikamaru and Chouji talking to my dad. I was worried that it was a summons for a mission. It just turned out that I had forgotten that they had wanted to have a brainstorming session for ideas on our specialty missions.

So, after I returned home from that, Dad gave me the business. Forgetting something like that wasn't like me…was there something bothering me…etc. Sometimes, I can't wait until I can get a place of my own.

November 24

I'm in! After two more hours of traps, I succeeded well ahead of schedule. I'm so genuinely amazed; I expected more resistance, noise, explosions…something painful, but no, it was just concentration on the goal that got me through. I had about an hour to kill before I had to get back home. The first thing I did was strip down, grab what looked to be the first of his books, and lay there naked, reading on his bed. What I managed to read in that short time inspired me, even though I do think I blushed at least twice.

I can't wait for tomorrow, I hope he doesn't get back too early. I definitely want to read some more.

November 25

I went back to Kakashi's and waited for him. I was sort of a good girl because I decided to leave my clothes on this time. I still lay on his bed reading away. I finished the first book and was thinking to myself, 'What kind of research could Jiraiya have possibly wanted me for last summer? What could I have brought to this that he hadn't already seen?'

I grabbed for the next book and noticed it had a bookmark in it. 'Is this some favorite chapter of Kakashi's? Is this the scene he fantasizes about re-creating in real life…I just gotta know.' I open the book to this spot…

It was like a firework display went off in his room. Blinding flashes of light and color surrounded me. Damn, this was the kind of trap I'd been dreading…I let my guard down.

I stood there blinking in shock, thinking that if nothing else one of his neighbors was going to be here soon. I think of trying to find my way to the window but I was disoriented.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and a voice whispers in my ear, "So, have you enjoyed my library, Ino?" It was, of course, Kakashi. "I bet you have all sorts of little fantasies of trying to recreate with me, one of the scenes you've read. You're not the first girl to want that…I doubt you'll be the last." He spun me to face him, I felt him pull the book I was still holding from my hands. Then another one of those blinding flashes went off and I felt him kiss me.

'Is he actually going to give me what I want?' I thought…then, 'Wait a minute, he's kissing me. Am I going to get to see his face?' He stopped and I felt him pick me up. My heart was racing then suddenly I realized could see again. I was disappointed…his face was covered once more.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't really know yet who I'm waiting for, but something tells me it's not you." He was holding me out of his window. "Keep your adventurous spirit. You're going to need it on the way down." Then he let me go…

I'm glad I didn't have to do anything too strenuous to get into his room today. And I am so glad I didn't scream or curse him out on the way down. It turned out although I managed to land gracefully, I landed in the path of Kiba and Shino…there's nothing that would have hurt my ego more than to have had two of my past flings know what I'd just been up to. I brushed it off with an, 'I meant to do that' kind of gesture, and proceeded to walk towards home like I owned this town. Sometimes I amaze myself with how cool I am.

December 6-10 (after the fact)

I just got back from a mission with the unlikely combination of Neji and Naruto. No, I didn't go after both of them. Naruto is definitely on my 'Do Not Touch' list. Neji, on the other hand, has been on my wish list all along. I tried so hard to get to him at Sakura's wedding…

Anyways, we were out on a fairly routine mission. Neji was the Jonin in charge. On the first night out, I started talking to him. I asked him if he was still into his destiny thing. He admitted that though he was more open to the possibility of changing one's fate, there were still aspects that one could not change. I figured I'd best think over his response before acting.

The second night, I decided to pry just a bit. I asked him about Tenten and whether or not they were an item. I know I'd seen them out together a couple of times, I just need to see how seriously before I plan my 'attack'. He admits they have been seeing each other. I ask him straight out, "Is she your destiny?" His reply is that he is uncertain… he likes certain things about her and is annoyed by others. I'm betting that squeaky voice of her is one of them…I hope for his sake she's not a screamer.

The third night, I happily notice that there is a very workable pattern developing. When Naruto goes to sleep he sleeps like a log for a good three hours…at least. This gives me one last talking opportunity with Neji. I cautiously bring up the fact that I'm currently looking into to new experiences and ask him if he'd like to be one. I watched his expression as he mulled it over. It looked like he was thinking too hard about it. I let it drop for the night.

The fourth night, I decide it's all up to him; I act like I'm getting ready to turn in. He stops me before I can. "Do you have expectations beyond one night?" He asked me.

"At this point, I don't consider anything beyond one night to be part of my destiny." I smirked at him. "Do you think I'd have described it as a new experience if I expected something more?"

So I got my night with Neji. He seemed to be enthusiastic, but nowhere near as experienced as I'd have thought he'd be. This seemed to be an area the 'Gentle Fist style' did not seem to cover. However there was definitely as a raw sense of power in each of his moves. I made sure to let his hair loose so it fell across us both while we took our time exploring each other. I know his expression showed surprise at least twice during our session. Especially at a moment when I got a surprising reaction out of him and exerted control so I could exploit my discovery just a little more. I made a mental note to try the same thing on the next guy I was with to see if it was just a Neji thing or was I potentially on to something. Secretly, I must admit the thing that made it most exciting was the fact that Naruto was sleeping less than 10 feet away and could awaken at any moment.

Today, we got back to Konoha and went our separate ways…I wonder if I taught him something new he'll try out on Tenten…or maybe he'll get Tenten to try on him.

December 21

I was out running deliveries for the flower shop. When Ebisu came up along side for just a moment and slipped me a message. Trees, we were going to meet back at the trees where we had played with the net back in July. This time in the late afternoon, luckily I was on the last delivery then I was free for the afternoon. My original plan was to go to the library, now I'd get the chance to do the real research I was in to.

So I went off to the rendezvous point at the appointed hour. I found the four trees again but no Ebisu. Since there was no one else around I tried to decide what the best pose would be to strike. I tried leaning against one of them, then reclining on the lowest limbs of one of the others. I don't know how long I waited shifting from one sultry attempt to the next, but finally I bothered to look up. There above me was Ebisu happily sketching.

"You rat, how long have you been there?" I called.

"The whole time, you're lucky I wasn't an enemy." He snapped his sketchbook shut, "So, you ready for our next scenario?"

"I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't…in fact, it would have been nice to have started sooner."

"Awww, but you were posing so nicely…although it would have been better if you'd have stripped first. Oh well, I guess everything can't be prefect." He smiled then held out a simple tunic made of a gauze-mesh. "You get a wardrobe today."

I regarded it curiously. "What's the point of wearing that, it won't cover a thing? It's totally see-through."

"Just put it on and give me a few minutes to make some adjustments."

So I did, then he gently wove a few leaves into to it in strategic patterns. Then he guided me up into the heights of on of the trees and had me pose among the branches.

"Today you are a wood sprite." He said, "Look like you're perfectly at home and having fun." He pulled out the sketchbook again and started to 'work'. When he finished he moved me to another location and started drawing again. Then a third time, "Don't worry this is the last one." He reassured me, "I want to do a themed series."

So when the last sketch was done. I pulled off the mesh dress and we got down to business. "Would it be okay with you if I ran this part of the show?" I asked him, "I just want to see how far I've gotten in my skills over the past year."

"You want to see if the student has caught up yet?"

"I think so, in fact I may even have something you'll need to take notes on for a change."

He laughed, "Then let's get on with it."

I got him to lay back on the branch he had me on for the second sketch. Thought I was working him over pretty well, he seemed to be enjoying himself. Then I decided after the first go around to try the move that had sparked a strong reaction from Neji. Ebisu made a noise unlike anything I'd ever heard come out of any of my partners. He thrashed in an unnatural way for just a moment making me think that we were going to lose our balance and fall from the tree. Then he just lay there gasping in an equally scary way. I was just starting to think I'd screwed up and harmed him, when he said simply, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"By accident a few weeks ago." I was almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Could you do that again…I think you're right about the taking notes thing."

"Would it be alright if we went back down to the grass for the second one? You kind of scared me."

Again he laughed. "Whatever makes you comfortable."

So I gave a repeat performance, and though his reaction seemed every bit as weird as it had the first time he assured me that it was quite the discovery I'd made. However, I'm not sure I want to do that to anyone else for a while. While Neji's reaction was pleasant to me, Ebisu's was disturbing…could this move kill a lesser shinobi? I'll have to wait until I get another Jonin before I can consider taking the risk again….hmmm.

January 1 Again

A year has come and gone I've definitely become older and wiser. I hope I get to do more character assassinations soon, those were kind of fun even if I did have a close call. The one thing I will avoid for now, is alcohol, it's gotten me into just a little more trouble than I'd have liked this year.

I still think about that incident with Yuji and Yama. There's good news and bad news on that front. Although Yuji lost an eye, he may have found the love of his lifetime because of it. He's been dating one of the medics who treated him, a cute girl named Mika. Yama on the other hand still seems to fear me, well the Shinranshin no Jutsu at any rate.

Sakura, my number one rival for Sasuke is now married to Lee and has a baby on the way. Although she seems very happy, I know that's not I would want for myself, certainly not yet. That's one situation my medical research has saved me from…I am so not ready for children.

But the success of my other research, that's one thing I would not trade for anything. I hope my Sasuke comes back soon so I can share my new skills with someone I love. If not, I'll see what kind of entertainment I can find for now. Kakashi beware, you are still on my wish list! Not to mention that visit with Kotetsu and Izumo when I turn 18…I might look into that even if Sasuke's back.

My one thing to watch out for is that the Hokage has told me straight out that she is unhappy about the reputation I seem to be acquiring. It means I have to be more cautious about my library time. Maybe I should slow down a little, the more I do the more I risk making a mistake or finding a guy who doesn't want to let go after a one-nighter. The only repeat visitor I've got right now is Ebisu and that might just slow down now that I got the better of him once. The modeling is fun but so far I haven't tried any of the games out on anyone else, nor do I have any inclination…yet.

Sasuke, please come back this year…

* * *

A/N: No I don't know the secret place that Ino refers to, don't ask me about that. Also remember these are professional ninjas do not attempt any of the stuns you've read about in my works. Please review. I'm mostly harmless…really I am. 


	9. April 6 to May7 year two

A/N: Somehow I have to do this. I've decided to wrap this up…for now. I can always do sequels as necessary. I get very serious at points and I know that being a diary she shouldn't be writing so much "dialog" for someone else but I just could come up with a better way to do this.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama is happy. He owns the rights to Naruto. I'm happy too. I get to write my stuff and hopefully entertain you because they allow me to add this disclaimer. I got no rights but I've got my imagination to keep me going. What a warm and fuzzy feeling.

* * *

April 6

I just got back from the latest Character Assassination. It can be summed up with two words: Fun and disgusting.

When we got called into the Hokage's office for our latest assignment it turned out to be a pretty funny moment. As soon as Tsunade-sama announced it was finally another C.A. I let out an enthusiastic hoot. Turns out Chouji in his excitement did the same. Unfortunately, Shikamaru was standing between us so we had to wait a few minutes to hear the details because his ears were ringing.

We got to go out in Tea Country and do a favor for our Hokage's old friend Jirocho. He was the one who gave us all the details. Apparently a man called Katsuhide, one of the Wagarashi Clan, was up to some pretty shady dealings and was gaining some power in one of the far corners of the region. So we shipped out to take him on. Shikamaru was trying to get our research in order but for some reason none of it seemed to click. There was no solid direction we could take our attack.

We gave it one day longer than we would have liked but still nothing came to us. So we went out deciding to try out luck with another hit and run series like we had done last June. Now we just needed to find the right inspiration. It came from an unlikely source: little kids.

Throughout the day I made him do a series of disgusting little things around various people he had supposedly earned the respect of. While switching off between my catchers I made Katsuhide do such things as: Stick his finger in his ear then look at the earwax for a few moments before wiping it off on his pants. Play with his food during a lunch meeting. Pick his nose, stare at it almost put it to his mouth, then suddenly act like he'd thought better of it and wipe it on the exact same spot the ear wax went. Finally during a dinner meeting I had him scratch his butt then pick up some finger food and pop it into his mouth. Needless to say I didn't feel anything but slightly nauseous after I got back to myself after that one. I spent about five minutes rinsing out my mouth and spitting, yeah I know it wasn't my body but ewww. How did I manage to pull this crap off?

Of course, the first words out of Chouji's mouth after I stopped rinsing were, "So where are we going for dinner?" When Shikamaru caught up to us he found Chouji rubbing the spot on his face where I'd slugged him.

In spite of how disgusting a day I'd had, it had apparently worked. I was so grateful I wouldn't have to follow up with a second day of that. On the way back to Boss Jirocho,

I swore to my companions that we would never have to improvise like that again. Shikamaru agreed readily commenting that I still looked a little grey around the edges. Thanks Shika.

So we collected our fee, returned to Konoha and reported back to Godaime-sama. Just as we were about to leave she gave us one last piece of news: Sakura had the baby. So needless to say I made a trip over there as soon as I got the road dust off me.

They named him Ishi and let me tell you I have never seen a baby that was so obviously his father's son. In spite of that, he was an incredibly cute baby. Sakura and Lee were so happy. A little later I got to hear the cutest little lullaby she'd made up with his name. It was so sweet, I hope someday that I can find a joy like that when I settle down and start a family.

Needless to say, I didn't tell her about my mission. I didn't want to shock her out of her bliss with my off-color actions.

April 24

I got an invitation to an Art Gallery show opening today. It came in the form of two tickets both clearly labeled as follows:

_The Works of Mr. E. Man_

_Gala Opening Reception_

_May 1__st__ at 7:30 pm_

_Formal Attire_

_Refreshments will be served_

What the hell is this? For the life of me I can't figure out who Mr. E. Man is. My first thought is that this was really for my parents but I looked again at the envelope and there's my name clearly written on it. Two Invites…me and a guest…I don't know.

At first I thought about giving the passes to Sakura and Lee. Their baby would be a month old and they could certainly use a night out. What could possibly be more special than a 'Gala Opening'?

But somehow the thought that this was addressed specifically to me kept nagging at the back of my mind. I'll think about it for a few days.

April 27

I ran into Chouji today while I was out making flower deliveries. It occurred that the invite happened to be the night of his eighteenth birthday, so I told him about it. Of course I asked him if he'd like to go with me to it. I watched as he got this little smile, almost like he was trying to hide it as he said okay. Oh, please don't let him think I've asked him out on a date.

April 30

Oh shit! I just realized who Mr. E. Man is. It has to be Ebisu and this has to be the results of all the sketches he took of me…and god know who else. Great, I've just asked Chouji out to an erotic art show for his birthday. It would certainly be the gift he'd remember for a lifetime.

How am I going to get out of this one?

May 1

I just spent the afternoon ruining the Team's traditional Chouji's birthday lunch at Yakiniku Q. I had to do it. I just hope Chouji and Shikamaru never find out the truth. It took just the right blend of herbs to make me hurl like that in the hall just outside of the ladies room. 'Forgive me' my mind offered to any other customers who may have heard me…let alone seen.

As they walked me home I continued to mentally chant 'It had to be done,' over again. I looked at the wet spot on my T-shirt from when I'd rinsed it in the ladies room. I was so grateful I hadn't worn any of my favorite clothes. Luckily my parents were both in the shop and didn't see a thing. Furthermore I snuck around in the back stairwell to make sure my teammates didn't report my sudden illness to them. They didn't. So I snuck up the stairs again.

As I lay up in my room letting my stomach settle after the abuse I'd inflicted on it I realized I had another piece of luck. Chouji hadn't thought of asking for one of the invites when he and Shikamaru dropped me off at home. So now I had four and a half hours to get my humanity back. Maybe it would be a good evening after all.

I woke with just enough time to get ready, feeling a whole lot better. My next trick was going to be getting past my parents. Somehow I'd slipped up and told them about the opening, but I couldn't remember if I'd mentioned Chouji in the process. I decided to wait and see if either of them commented on it first.

The dress I chose was in a very deep plum color, almost black. I'd worn this dress only once before, it was not too form fitting and was in fact just a bit conservative. I hoped that by not being flashy it would decrease the chance of me being recognized as one of the models. I added just a little sparkle in my jewelry, faceted jet I decided. Then I stepped out to pass my father's inspection.

"I thought you had two invitations to the art opening." He asked as he looked me over.

"Well, yes." I looked at him awaiting the next dread question.

"Then you have a date for tonight?" he gave me _the look._

"No, actually my original plan fell through so I'm going by myself."

"I could go with you if you like." He smiled, "It wouldn't take me too long to get ready. It's been a long time since I've been to a gallery."

"Oh, that's okay really. Sometimes I really like to have a nude…new adventure by myself. I think a galley opening is just what I need." 'Oh please don't let him have caught that slip.' I was in a panic at my father seen those sketches…he'd be pissed enough at me, but it would be life-treating for Ebisu. I had to get out of the house now.

Fortunately, my mother chose that moment to walk out of the kitchen. She smiled at me and said "You look nice, have a good time dear." I took it as my cue to go and stepped through the door calling "Later." to my parents.

Halfway to my destination I ran into my next pitfall. I was just about to round a corner to cut diagonally from one street to another when I heard a female voice call out "Happy Birthday Chouji!" Needless to say if I heard it all that clearly it had to be close. 'Don't let him see me, don't let him see me.' I had another moment of panic. Then I remembered that I was wearing a shawl over my dress. I flipped it up to cover my hair (by far my most recognizable feature tonight). Cautiously, I peered around the corner to see where he was. It turned out that he had run into Tenten and Neji, probably out on a date. I also saw Shikamaru with Chouji that could explain how she knew about his birthday. Although she is a bit of a busybody so it wouldn't surprise me if she kept track of these things.

Back to my mission, I took one last glance before making the dash to the next street. Luckily, Chouji and Shikamaru were facing away from where I was coming. I was worried that they might recognize me by the way I moved as well as anything else. In a few minutes more I had reached my destination. The gallery was set in a converted office building only two blocks from the Hokage's residence. I went in the entrance and saw that the way to the exhibit was clearly labeled on a sign by the door. The ceilings weren't as high as I'd have expected in a museum and the beige floor tiles rang out an eerie echo as I walked them in my heels. The other main rooms were closed, but fortunately the ladies room was before the exhibit space so I had the change to double check my hair before I went in.

Some part of me hoped the Hokage wouldn't be here tonight. The way she's been coming down on me about my 'experiments' lately, I wonder what finding out about my part in this would make her feel.

As I walked into the chamber a woman took my invitation. She raised an eyebrow as she took it from me. She was probably judging me because of my age. From what I could already see it was mostly men, over age thirty. 'I stick out like a sore thumb, maybe I should have brought Chouji. After all he'd have been even more self-conscious than I felt. It probably would him not worry about the paintings and head straight to the hospitality table. I decided to kick my confidence into high and act like I owned the place.

I took in the large rectangular chamber. It was far deeper than it was wide there also appeared to be three rooms that came off the right hand side of the main one. I was taken in by the fact that this room held large paintings, as tall as me…I hadn't expected paintings.

I started by working around the room from the left side of the door. The first painting was of a long lean huntress. Her wiry muscles could be seen clearly in her posture, she was tensed for action. A feral looking face watched as two hounds worried a rabbit before her. She wore nothing except body paint in camouflage and the blood of some previous prey on her skin. It was raw and vivid. I thought that I certainly wouldn't want to meet up with her in a fight. Yet something was vaguely familiar about her.

I moved on to the next piece. The contrast between this piece and the first struck me immediately. This was far more gentle and serene in its blue-green water tones. Then it struck me, she…was me. This was based on the night I posed in the spring in one of the abandoned Uchiha houses. I was astonished, the first thing that made me realize it was the eyes, they were mine but maybe a few shades deeper. The rest of me was remarkably transformed.

The painting was of a mermaid, my legs transformed into her shimmering viridian tail. Her skin was a pale aqua and her hair was like a silvery waterfall. The expression on her face was blissful as she lay in the water strands of hair drifting across her body. Her hands reaching to touch the flowers that floated beside her. She's so beautiful…maybe I_should_ have brought someone to share this with.

Again I went to the next painting. Once again I found myself looking at a very different woman. For lack of a better term she was an amazon, a powerfully built woman. She bore no resemblance to any woman I'd ever seen around town. Her body was muscled to a degree that she almost resembled a man. In the painting she appeared to be straining every one of those muscles, but it was a conundrum. For in the portrait she was rendered as pillar of stone holding up the ceiling of a vaulted chamber. 'Who is she?' I didn't want to be left to wonder.

I stopped to look around the room. Where is he? The artist has to be at an opening doesn't he? While I glanced about I found another familiar face in the crowd. Kiba was there, it was strange seeing him all dressed up and without Akamaru. He was looking right at me so I worked my way across to him.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I asked

"I'd ask you the same but I already know the answer. " He smiled flashing his pointy teeth as he gestured to the painting he stood in front of. "I knew the birthmark seemed familiar."

I looked up to seen the painting Ebisu had created from the night he tied me up in the trees. My hair was a shiny shade of light brown that almost resembled honey. The ropes had become ivy like he had implied the night he'd sketched me. There on the inside was my birthmark. It resembled a leaf so maybe that was why he'd left it in the painting. It looked like the trees had captured me with ivy and were fighting over me. He'd given me cute pointy ears so my guess was that I was supposed to be an elf. The only thing that bothered me was that it looked like I was getting off on my bondage, especially when I saw where one little leaf was brushing me.

"Pretty hot, Ino." His smile showed his appreciation. "I knew about your wild side, but wow. Did you pose for anymore of these?"

That was the moment that it clicked. I had asked him why he was there but he hadn't answered. Since I knew I'd received two invites, he had to have come with someone. He definitely wasn't a paying patron type. Then he came with the huntress… "Did you come here with your sister by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"And has she been avoiding you since you got here?"

"Sorta."

"That's because Hana's a model, too. By any chance did she guide you around to the right side of the room when you first came in?"

"You got it." Kiba looked at me with a new regard. I think my detective work surprised him.

"There's a painting based on her just to the left side of the door." I was feeling pretty smug all of a sudden, "If I'd have come here not realizing what this show was I probably would have done the same."

Kiba's head turned almost as if it was against his will back toward the entrance. His jaw fell open. It was obvious that even viewed from this distance it was both shocking (it was his sister) and fascinating (the transformation and subject) to him. I watched as he slowed walked across the room for a closer look.

I took a step in the direction Kiba would have headed if he had continued on his path and was almost amused to find myself looking at another painting based on Hana. It was just a primal as the last one. She was terrifying and beautiful at the same time. Half woman and canine it was a side view of her on all fours. Fur bristled with spectacular realism down her back ending in a bushy tail. Her face had an elongated look to it and from her mouth dripped blood that must have come from the partially devoured bird on the ground before her. However the most remarkable thing were her eyes, I swore they followed me wherever I moved. Her glare was chilling, like she was warning me away from her prey. How did Ebisu get that look in her eyes just right? I shivered.

The next painting was from when I lay outside in the green garden. I had thought there was something strange about the way he had me hold my arms out that night. A clock, I was a clockwork girl made of copper with just a hint of verdigris. The rose petals had become places where there were little openings that revealed my inner mechanisms. A silhouetted version of arms became the clock arms. They were centered to a pivot point set between my breasts, how surreal.

My hair was gracefully swirled wires with the three roses looking like real roses for I was a garden clock. The grass I had lain on was realistically rendered as well. The most fascinating detail to me was my face large faceted sapphires were set as my eyes and a series of rectangular rubies of varying sizes lined up side by side to create my lips. His skill at rendering their sparkle and color left me in awe. How did he find his inspiration? What did he look at to get such accurate detail?

I stood there a little longer admiring my bejeweled features and the smooth sheen of the copper. Then I realized that I heard voices coming from the nearest side room. I took a quick peek and saw Hana talking with Ebisu. She was gesturing with great annoyance. I saw he was not dressed in his usual style. He wore a white suit with his hair uncovered and slicked back. Instead of his dark glasses he wore a pair with gold rims and pink lenses. I'd ask him about those later. I still had to find a few more of my poses.

I decided to work my way around the main room and see what else there was. I kept my distance from Kiba; I think he needed to take in why he was here without my company. Besides that I didn't want him to think about the fact that his sister had an extra invite and make any inquiries about mine. So it was back to the exhibit.

I walked by it twice before I realized it was there. It was so different from the rest of the exhibit. It also didn't help the by being monochromatic it blended into the brown walls. The piece was painted to look like it was made of chocolate. The background was richly textured but my skin was painted smooth like I was a piece cast in a mold. The only imperfections were the places where he had painted the real chocolate swirls on my real body. These had a courser texture to the brush strokes. Then I noticed the ends of the swirls, it couldn't be, could it? I stepped back and then took a closer look again. They ended in fingerprints. 'Now that was imagery,' I smiled, then noticed the title card. It read _Chocolate Fantasy - Please Do Not Touch._ 'Yeah right' it definitely didn't smell like it was edible…oil paint for sure. When you looked at it the illusion held up nicely.

For a moment I pictured what Chouji's reaction would have been to this one. All I could envision was him standing there licking the canvas. It was so ridiculous all I could do was giggle.

"I take it you don't like my work?"

I looked up into Ebisu's rose colored glasses. "Oh no, it's sublime. It's just that I was picturing something that could have happened if I hadn't realized this was your exhibit 'Mystery Man'."

"So you figured out both the meaning of the name and who sent it. Bravo, not everyone did." He pushed his glasses back into position. "So, what was so amusing?"

"I almost brought Chouji with me since it's his birthday." I could see that he figured out what I found funny.

"Do you think I should have put _Do Not Eat _on the title card?" he chuckled then added with a sly smile. "Maybe you're worried he might have fantasies about nibbling on you?"

"He's my teammate, it wasn't going to be a date." But I could feel the heat on my cheeks from blushing.

"Let me tell you a little something about teammates." He gestured toward the side room I'd seen him in with Hana earlier. There were a few chairs he signaled for me to sit. While he pour drinks and brought them over he asked me, "Did you see the painting of the woman as a pillar."

I nodded.

"Her name was Tomomi and she was part of the three man cell I belonged to when I was your age. Until recently that painting belonged to Katsuo, the third member of that group. I confess that he and I were both desperately in love with her. She was unlike any woman I've ever met before or since; straight forward about everything. She didn't want a man to try to read her mind or mood she'd tell you straight out. She was clever, insatiable and impetuous. It was from her that I got the net game." He turned to look at the wall, even in profile his sadness was obvious to me.

"She saved us from a collapsing cave entrance once, that was the inspiration for the painting. I used to sketch my teammates while we were on missions together whenever we camped or had other quite time together." He turned back to look at me, "Eventually she chose Katsuo over me but strangely enough it didn't surprise me. They were a good fit: he was our controlled strategist/diplomat, she a force of nature."

"So why the painting?" I had to know. "What happened to her…and Katsuo?"

Ebisu sat there for a moment his silence was starting to get to me and I thought about apologizing.

Finally he replied. "She got killed on what was supposed to be a routine mission. Instead we got ambushed by some Land of Water ninja. We both saw her fall and both had the same reaction. Apparently we both went berserk and the next thing we remembered was coming to our senses kneeling back to back next to her body. Ten other corpses were practically shredded on the ground around us. We both were painted in blood. Somehow we brought Tomomi's body home and after the funeral had a long talk with Sandaime. This was about a year and a half after the Kyuubi's attack."

He took a deep drink from his glass and continued. "The two of us had decided we need to follow separate paths now. That was when my path turned so strongly to instruction. Katsuo, on the other hand, wanted to get as far away from Konoha as possible, yet still be of service. He's now an ambassador across the sea. He looks out for our shipping trade interests. When he was making his final plans to leave he asked me to create the painting as a remembrance of Tomomi to take with him.

"I looked through my old sketches and found one to base the painting on. I'd never worked on that scale before but somehow my brushes flew across the canvas. When it was done I put my sketchbooks into storage and put my art supplies away to focus on my work as a shinobi. Though I admit I never gave up completely on my studies of human anatomy. Therefore, I've been labeled with my ongoing reputation as a pervert." He smiled and leered at me over the top of his glasses.

"So how did she end up back in Konoha?" I asked "The painting that is."

"To keep it short, 16 months ago Katsuo came for a short visit and brought her back to me. He said it didn't seem right to keep a memorial of his past love in his house when he was finally going to marry someone else." Ebisu stared into the remains of his drink. "He also told me that he thought it was a shame that I had put my art aside for so long. He asked me to find inspiration in Tomomi's presence. For the first month she was back, I only dug out my tools and started to get reacquainted with them. Then the ideas started creeping in.

"So yes, that's when I started to find models that brought my ideas to life. Of course I had to find ways of talking them into it." He paused to drain his glass, then got up to refill it. "I can know that you've figured out one of my other models, I saw caught your quick peek in here earlier. Hana was found when I was out in the training grounds…same place I saw you with her brother. In fact, that's what she was ranting about earlier. The second room features pieces from my sketchbooks and there's one of the two of you in that collection. I got a little caught up in the moment that day."

"So Kiba's on display as well…I wonder if he's found out yet? Last I saw he seemed to have developed an inappropriate fascination with the huntress painting. I wonder if Hana found him looking at it when she was done with you." I sipped my drink.

"Well anyways I thought maybe I'd go back to my lesson. Remember I brought you back here because we'd gotten on the topic of teammates." He raised his glass almost in a salute, "They remain part of what shapes our lives even after they're gone. You've already experienced that with the loss of Asuma, I know it made your ties to the others stronger. You never forget your first team, they remain your second family, no matter how far the world takes them from you. Sometimes there are surprises you don't expect, accept them when they happen."

"So this is a toast to teams then?" I raised my glass along side his.

"And what they make us." Ebisu he touched his glass to mine then we both drained them. He set his glass back down got up and walked out into the main room.

I set my glass down and got up as well. I suppose he'd given me something to think about but I was fully sure what he'd actually said yet. I still needed time for it to sink in. So I decided to look into the other side rooms. The first one turned out to be a room with cases featuring the sketchbooks. I found the page of Kiba and me…It was very definitely Kiba. Luckily I was not as obviously me, my hair wasn't rendered in my usual style.

I checked out the third side room as well this was surprisingly…cute. Around the walls were a series of tiny ink and watercolor paintings. Each one was set within a space no larger than the area of my two hands set side by side. This was a seven piece collection based on my afternoon as a 'wood sprite'. Everyone was designed to make it look like the size I was rendered was my actual size. He even worked in the sketches he had taken while I was 'waiting' for him. He gave me little wings and rendered oversized items along side me. My favorite was me lying on a branch and there was a butterfly above me looking like it was trying to offer me a flower…that was as big as either of us. I couldn't help but smile.

I went back out into the main room to see Ebisu talking to some of the other invitees. I walked up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." I said to him simply, then went on my way home.

May 7

I was dreaming about Sasuke but apparently the imagery of Ebisu's paintings intruded. Somehow we were walking along the streets of Konoha by night. There way not another person in sight. He took my hand and began licking and sucking on my fingers. It felt wonderful, the warmth of his lips sliding against them. He stopped for a moment and then I turned to look at him. There was a smudge by the corner of his mouth, a brownish trickle…chocolate? I looked at my hands I was the chocolate.

Suddenly I felt him licking along the side of my neck, his arms wrapping around me from behind. I squirmed and giggled "Stop that, I'll melt."

"Very well then." He let me go.

Some part of me screamed "This isn't what I want either." I spun to find him still facing toward me smiling, more chocolate on his lips. I lunged and threw my arms around him knocking him to the ground, pressing my mouth against his in a very aggressive kiss. I explored his mouth with my tongue, it's almost like he's fighting me. He tastes sweet but it's not what I'd have expected.

"Sasuke, why don't you taste like chocolate?"

I feel him try to push me off him almost violently.

"Geez Ino. Get off me."

It wasn't Sasuke's voice.

I blinked awake to find myself on top of Shikamaru. In one of his hands is a slightly squashed looking piece of a peach. I practically leapt off him.

"I guess this means you're awake now." He glared at me.

"Dreaming about Sasuke, huh." Chouji was sitting against a tree. He too was chomping on a peach. "That's kind of pathetic."

That was what I had tasted…

"Hey guys did you save one for me?" I try to get away from the embarrassing topic of my dream as quickly as possible.

"Sure," Chouji reached into a bag that was on the ground next to him, "catch." He tossed one my way.

Breakfast with my Teammates again, no matter how many missions together nothing ever was ordinary. At least we were safe and that will have to do for now. Ebisu is so right about the second family thing.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. I wanted to end on a serious…but just a hint of Sasuke note. I have two other pieces featuring Ino in the works. I hope you'll visit me then. REVIEW IF YOU DARE. 


End file.
